Adaptándose
by evonii
Summary: Basado en la Temporada 5 capitulo 1, Booth a recordado todo, Bueno casi todo y se rehúsa a no tener a Brennan a su lado, todos lo confunden, pero él sabe lo que siente, Nunca ha sido bueno con los cambio y quiere recuperar lo que perdió. ¿Que hará para tenerla a su lado? ¿Cómo lo tomara Brennan? ¿ Sentirá ella lo mismo?.
1. Reencuentros

5 semanas, 35 días sin verla había parecido casi un siglo. Booth no entendía por que había desaparecido de esa manera, todo fue tan raro después de despertar del coma, no comprendía que pasaba, la reacción de ella cuando la vio al despertar, todos sus amigos que fueron a visitarlo, su hijo, tenia un hijo no se lo podía creer y lo peor de todo no estaba casado con la maravillosa mujer que estaba con él al despertar, todo era confuso.

Una semana, ella estuvo a su lado hasta que le dieron el alta y estuvo instalado en su casa, todo ese tiempo juntos lo tenia confundido llego a pensar que en verdad había algo real entre ellos y solo le estaban jugando una mala broma, de muy mal gusto a decir verdad; pero no, la dura realidad llego cuando lo obligaron a tomar terapia con Sweets y todo lo que el trataba de hacerle comprender, aquel hermoso sueño que, no era verdad.

Realmente estaba cansado de la terapia, esa mañana se despertó convencido que le daría a Sweets por su lado y así podría regresar al trabajo, ya lo necesitaba, estaba cansado de esa tonta rutina de las ultimas semanas que lo único bueno del día era cuando llegaba al laboratorio y se recostaba por horas en el sofá de Brennan viendo el techo pero especialmente embriagándose de su aroma que lo hacia sentir como en casa, había descubierto que le encantaba el despacho de su compañera y no podía negarlo la extrañaba, a su Bones, a su Bren. Estaba confundido.

* * *

35 días, sabia que se encontraba bien, Ángela lo decía siempre que la llamaba, pero realmente se arrepentía de haber huido ahora estaba tan preocupada que muchas veces pensó en volver antes de lo previsto, pero se auto convencía que si algo iba mal Ángela le abría llamado.

Esa semana que lo acompaño en el hospital fue terrible, el no recordaba mas que la historia que ella le había leído, los primeros 2 días el insistía en que esa no era una buena broma, no le gustaba y sobre todo la llamaba Bren. Se odiaba por haberle leído esa historia pero ahora no había marcha atrás tenia que afrontar las consecuencias y remediar su error. No le contó con detalle el pasado pero si le contó algunas cosas importantes, cual era su trabajo, que hacia y le remarco que solo eran compañeros y buenos amigos nada mas, Parker, le hablo de él un poco para que su cerebro fuera procesando las cosas y pudiera conectarlo de nuevo con sus recuerdos. Al final de la semana cuando le dieron el alta, lo llevo a su casa le ayudo a instalarse y espero hasta que se durmiera para huir, y si, se comporto como una cobarde pero tenia miedo de lo que viniera después, en el hospital podía manejar la situación pero aquí en su casa donde simplemente con su aroma impregnado en cada centímetro la descolocaba, le era imposible estar ahí, así que después de confirmar con el doctor que Booth pronto estaría recuperado, esa misma noche partió a Guatemala.

Su vuelo llego puntal y se alegró de ver a Ángela esperándola. Esa mañana definitivamente no seria normal apenas llego ya estaba ansiosa necesitaba verlo ella misma, confirmar que Booth se encontrara bien era su único pensamiento. Pero Ángela como siempre llena de sorpresas, ese día precisamente vería a su psíquica que después de una dura discusión le había convencido de acompañarle, se arrepintió de dejarse convencer todo lo que dijo esa mujer la tenia realmente alterada ¿como lo sabia?, bien, esas cosas de el corazón de león, de haber salvado a alguien y él bebe, era lo que la tenia mas desconcertada no podía estar un minuto mas ahí así que decidió huir.

**Encuentros Inesperados**

Estaba de vuelta, eso era grandioso tenia que celebrarlo, pero pronto recordó que en realidad con quien quería hacerlo aun no regresaba de su repentino viaje a Guatemala. Lo único que lo haría sentirse completo y feliz, era estar en el laboratorio, la oficina de Bones para ser exactos y rogarle a Dios que la hiciera regresar pronto, la necesita ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se fue. Cuando llego ahí se tumbo en el sofá se alegró de no encontrarse a nadie en el camino estaba cansado de dar explicaciones por todo y aguantar a Hodgins.

Saliendo de los jardines del Jeffersonia su mente no la dejaba tranquila pero es que se creía esa mujer como se atrevía a decirlo, por eso había borrado el libro, no quería recordar mas realmente le dolía, cuando entro al laboratorio la primera en cruzarse con ella fue Cam, la dejo preocupada con lo de Booth ella espera encontrarlo atrapando a los chicos malos, seguro lo llamaría en cuanto dejara todas esas cosas en la oficina, Hodgins llego a su encuentro, como quería a ese chico realmente estaba feliz de verlo, pero por fin dentro de su oficina, solo descansaría un momento antes de seguir con todo.

Oficina de Brennan

Se dejo caer en el sofá y con el mismo movimiento se levanto algo se encontraba ahi se volteo para ver que era...

¡Ey!, ¡Booth! – _estas aquí_

BONES!- _Oh! Por Dios es real ella esta aquí_

El espacio se perdió... ambos estaban ansiosos de verse y abrazarse.

_O por Dios estas aquí, esta tan hermosa como lo recuerdo y esos ojos, Dios Gracias - no podía quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, estaba feliz._

_Que no lo allá notado, no debí abalanzarme así sobre el, pero esta bien se ve grandioso con esa barba y oh..., que tonterías estoy pensando- soltó una pequeña risita_

_Después de eso todo paso tan rápido Ángela hablando de unos restos y otra vez de mi libro, realmente no quiero hablar de eso, tuve que casi perderlo para darme cuenta cuanto lo quiero, no solo como amigo mas bien como para una relación sentimental, monógama, definitiva y nada mas._

_Que demonios dice Ángela no se da cuenta que eso afecta a Bones, oh valla al menos, todavía se leer a la gente ese licuado de cerebro no elimino todo lo que se. Genial unos restos regresemos al trabajo, si 6 semanas es más de lo que había descansado desde que ingrese en el FBI._

**N/A** Bueno es mi primer publicación espero les guste, tal vez la continué.


	2. Angustias

**Solo la imaginación es mía, los personajes y el resto de FOX y HH**

Era la segunda noche desde que se volvieron a ver, dos corazones se encontraban separados por el miedo, una antropóloga forense había caído en la irracionalidad de tener miedo a depender de alguien y un agente del FBI que se encontraba en total confusión con sus sentimientos. Una fuerte lucha entre el cerebro y corazón de 2 personas.

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad él ya no preguntaba sobre el sueño, volvía a utilizar sus bobos calcetines y parecía ir mejorando poco a poco pero seguía preocupada.

En realidad él había vuelto a ser ese Booth arrogante y engreído que ella conoció y pensaba que era insoportable, eso era un hecho que no podía saber, el cerebro era aun una parte del ser humano que dejaba mucho que estudiar.

12: 00 am, Su mente no la dejaba dormir llevaba 2 horas viendo el techo y no conseguía mas que pensar en Booth, esa mañana no quiso desayunar con ella y mas tarde había querido que lo besara en la frente eso era ilógico por que tendría que besarlo. Agradecía el tener un caso ahora, al menos en el día podía cuidar de él y asegurarse que la operación no había causado más daños.

* * *

Regresaba un hombre a su hogar ansioso de ver nuevamente al ser mas maravilloso que podía existir en su vida y que pronto le daría el mayor regalo del mundo un bebe.

-Bren, cariño ¿donde estas?- preguntaba preocupado el enamorado hombre al no encontrarse a su amada durmiendo.

Mientras la busca en el baño (donde últimamente pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo), en la cocina (cumpliendo algún antojo), o en la oficina buscando nuevos proyectos para el LAB, solo le faltaba por revisar, la habitación de huéspedes cuando abrió la puerta quedo deslumbrado, frente a el encontró la bella dama que buscaba sentada en la mecedora de su abuela, acariciando su pancita, con un gran cartel pegado en la pared detrás de ella que decía:

"_Te Amo papi soy una niña Te Amo papi soy un niño"_

Debajo de cada declaración se encontraba la foto del último ultrasonido de los 2 pequeñitos que pronto llenarían esa habitación de vida.

Viendo a su gran hombre acercarse a ella con lágrimas en los ojos y una felicidad que no le cabía en el pecho lo observo recostarse sobre sus piernas con su vista a su vientre y en un susurro lo escucho decir, _te amo mucho mi nena y te amo demasiado campeón, _sollozo contra su abultada pancita de 3 meses por solo un momento para después llenarla de mil besos que poco a poco fueron llegando a los labios de su amada para besarla con tanto amor y ternura demostrándole en cada momento lo que sentía, recargando la frente con la suya Seeley solo pudo decir _TE AMO TEMPE, ME HACES EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO _para en seguida tomarla entre sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, no necesitaban palabras sus ojos les decían todo.

Recostándola en la cama se acostó junto a ella acercándola con su espalda en el pecho, una de sus manos en su pancita, mientras con la otra hacia acaricias a su pelo mientras se relajaba con el olor de su cabello y depositaba pequeños besos en él.

Estiro su mano buscándola y solo pudo encontrar el frio de las sabanas sobresaltado se despertó pensando lo peor, cuando logro reaccionar y vio su mesita de noche eran las 11:00 pm, de pronto regreso a la realidad estaba solo, la almohada no olía a su perfume, en su armario no se encontraban sus pertenencias y la habitación de huéspedes no lo era mas, su hijo dormía ahí cuando esta con él.

Era el sueño mas vivido que había tenido desde hace 5 semanas, estaba desubicado esa platica que tuvo con Cam la tarde anterior lo tenia inquieto él era el mismo lo había dicho ella pero siempre había un pero_ "si la lastimas se encerrara en si misma y morirá de soledad"_ recalco Cam.

Solo quería estar cerca como siempre había estado, la necesitaba, cuando fueron a Inglaterra Bones le había dicho que no era bueno compartimentando y en realidad tenia toda la razón a él no le gustaban los cambios, y le gustaba su vida de sueño en especial estar casado con Bren, sobre la ropa si era genial también pero no podía decirle la verdad sobre Bren nunca mas lo dejaría volver al trabajo y él quería hacerlo era la mejor manera de estar con ella y mas cuando tenían un caso ya que pasaban mas tiempo juntos.

Había despertado no podría dormir de nuevo y claro esta, su mente no se detendría hasta conseguir lo que quería, pensó en irrumpir en su casa pero no tendría una excusa creíble, solo la preocuparía, ignorando a sus pensamientos escucho a su corazón la necesitaba cerca, sin pensarlo más se vistió y salió rumbo a casa de Bones, al llegar a su puerta eran las 12:00 am considero en tocar pero imagino estaría dormida y no lo escucharía, podría usar la llave para emergencias pero que le diría después. Ninguna era buena idea frustrado de sentó en la entrada, no quería eso precisamente pero era mejor que nada, poco después escucho unos ruidos, sonaban como las teclas de la computadora, esbozo una ligera sonrisa y se dedico a escuchar el golpeteo, por debajo de la puerta lograba salir un ligero olor a narcisos, sumado a su cansancio al poco tiempo logro conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Esos pensamientos solo la preocupaban estaba inquieta, no era la primera vez que pasaba pero ahora tenía más ansiedad de correr a buscarlo, al ver que no podría dormir de nuevo opto por hacer algo provechoso, estar demasiado tiempo acostada y no dormir no le agradaba tanto, tenía algunos pendientes, pero en medio de la noche su imaginación siempre había sido más productiva y necesita entregar un avance de la novela a su editor.

Paso cerca de 2 horas escribiendo terminando más de un capitulo y sin darse cuenta el sueño la venció.

Cuando despertó eran las 6:00am buena hora para estar en la oficina a tiempo, aun no encontraban pruebas para arrestar al asesino y quería revisar todo otra vez.

* * *

Le dolía la espalda y el cuello cuando despertó, dormir sentado en el piso frio no era su primer opción pero después de algunas semanas sentía que había dormido de maravilla, ya se escuchaban algunos ruidos en el interior del departamento observo su reloj 6:20 am, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro siempre tan madrugadora, tal como la recordaba, poniéndose de pie dio Gracias a Dios que el vecino de Bones se encontrara fuera de la ciudad nadie se percató que había dormido ahí.

Se dirigió a su apartamento tenía el tiempo justo para estar listo y pasar a la oficina de Bones para ver las novedades, esa era la mejor parte del día encontrarla concentrada analizando todo y cuando se daba cuenta de su presencia le dedicaba la sonrisa más hermosa que él había visto y era su motivación para seguir el día.

**N/A** Gracias por sus review, me animaron a darme un tiempo y escribir este nuevo cap., de verdad Gracias por el apoyo, disfruten el capítulo y me dicen que les pareció.


	3. Encontrando

**Solo la imaginación es mía, los personajes y el resto de FOX y HH**

El día transcurría normal interrogatorios, análisis, conjeturas y una psíquica en el juego.

* * *

Siempre pensé que Jenny estaba viva y feliz en algún lugar. Vaya psíquica que resulte ser.

Mira aun no sé si eres psíquica o no

¿Entonces porque te enviaría a la fuente en primer lugar?

Remordimiento.- _lo más seguro si_- Bien… Los cirujanos dicen que esta parte de mi cerebro muestra el amor…-mostrando las tomografías de su cerebro- y esto… ¿Qué?-_claro ahora te burlas_

Deja que los cirujanos se hagan cargo de tu cerebro. Conocen tu cerebro pero… no tu corazón. Aquí…corta la baraja

Vamos que es esto-_otra vez con su mambo jumbo_

Corta la baraja

Ok, bien, cortare la baraja- _espero que digan quien es el asesino_

Ella corre un grave peligro, terrible. Debe ir con ella ahora.

Vamos Avalon, sigo siendo un policía.-_al menos eso espero_- Se cuando alguien está intentando escapar.- no lograras convencerme

Entonces espósame al pasamanos—hágalo que tiene que hacer, pero es mejor que vayas a donde está ahora, ahora agente Booth

¡Ve con ella ahora! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡AHORA!

Bones- _no puede ser cierto._

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad…

Está destruyendo los archivos del Heraldo-_eso no debe ser bueno… Booth_

Una persecución, una caída, golpes mal dados, una herida, un estruendo…un disparo.

¡Bones! ¡Bones! ¿Estás bien?-_Demonios la psíquica decía la verdad- _

Se acercó para asegurarse que estaba bien, tomándola en sus brazos, ella se acercó a su cuerpo

Si-_llegaste, no me dejes._

¿Estás bien?- _aquí estoy amor todo va estar bien_

Estoy bien, si, estoy bien- _abrázame_

Bones, tu brazo

Oh! Dios

No, no lo saques... no toques eso… Bones, con cuidado, tranquila…te… tengo

Trato de matarme

Está bien, está bien

Gracias

Tranquila…la ambulancia está en camino-_ya estoy aquí cariño_

Mantén presionada la herida

Ok, lo tengo. Relájate. Confía en mí. Está bien… yo te cuidare, estoy contigo… shh… yo te voy a cuidar, estoy justo aqui, no iré a ningún lado…te tengo, cariño.

La mantenía tan cerca, mientras le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza y susurraba palabras para tranquilizarla.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia y los oficiales no le importo guardar las apariencias, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la ambulancia para que la revisaran, se sentó junto a ella y le acariciaba la espalda mientras el paramédico revisaba su brazo.

Se sentía un poco mareada nada más, pero estar en esa situación con Booth la mantenía en calma, sabía que todo estaría bien, no tenía ganas de pelear con él no le importo que la cargara y que estuviera sentado a su lado pasándole la mano por la espalda. No pensaba desaprovechar este momento, eran pocos los que pasaban así, juntos.

Le dieron medicamentos y Booth la llevo a su casa, el viaje en la camioneta fue en silencio, la mente de ambos estaba a mil por hora, lo que acababa de pasar fue tan intenso que asimilarlo no era fácil.

En el momento que entro a su casa sintió un vacío, pronto estaría sola de nuevo. Booth la acompaño hasta su cuarto, el silencio se rompió…

¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo más?- decía mientras se sentaba por un lado de su cama.

Me siento mejor, Gracias.- le dedico una leve sonrisa

Bueno… me tengo que ir…

Claro, lo entiendo

¿Estarás bien tu sola?

Por supuesto, esto no es nada he estado en situaciones peores y he salido muy bien.

Ok, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, bien… adiós- decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, volteando para dedicarle un sonrisa y escuchar su respuesta.

Adiós y… gracias Booth.

* * *

De regreso a el Hoover no podía borrar la cara de Brennan de su mente verla luchando, lastimada y con una mirada en un gris aterrorizante, le destrozaba el corazón no estaba con ella cuando mas lo necesito, por que sus instintos no se lo dijeron,¿realmente esta bien? o el lavado de cerebro lo había dejado tonto.

* * *

Como esperaba con los medicamentos se encontraba mejor, si, pero la cabeza empezaba a dolerle, haber salido de su departamento después que Booth la dejo no había sido buena idea, realmente ya no se sentía tan bien.

Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas Avalon la dejo muy confundida, "la respuesta que buscas es SI" "El sabe todo de ti y esta deslumbrado", quería creerle pero después de la cirugía ya no estaba tan segura de lo que Booth sentía o si había sentido algo alguna vez por ella.

* * *

Las tomografías de su cerebro eran una prueba de que algo no era igual, pero su corazón se sentía igual que antes de la operación y ahora tenia todo mas claro, quería una vida con Bones, pero todos lo confundían.

No debería molestarla… debe estar dormida… pero y si se complico algo. Eran los atormentados pensamientos de Seeley Booth que se encontraba fuera del apartamento de la antropóloga dudando en tocar la puerta pero tenía tanta ansiedad de saber si estaba bien, algo le decía que no, quería sentir su suave piel, embriagarse con su aroma y abrazarla tan fuerte para que nadie le hiciera daño.

Por fin se decidió, Un par de golpes secos en la puerta

¿Bones?, Ábreme ¿Estás bien?- acerco su oreja a la puerta pero no escuchaba nada, no quería usar su llave para emergencias, esperaba que ella le abriera.

¿Bones?-silencio de nuevo- haría su último intento puso su habilidad de francotirador al máximo para agudizar su oído… cuando de pronto se escuchó un susurro…

Booth, Booth, Boo….

* * *

**N/A** aquí tienen un capítulo más, gracias por sus reviews, el tiempo es cada vez más escaso para escribir, pero pienso continuarla no se desesperen si no tienen noticias mías por un tiempo, prometo no abandonar la historia, esto es algo que me apasiona y me gusta, que alguien disfrute lo que escribo es lo máximo. Si tienen ideas, recomendaciones o solamente platicar me encuentran en Twitter como thksbones.


	4. Sintomas de normalidad

**Solo la imaginación es mía, los personajes y el resto de FOX y HH**

Sin pensarlo más Booth abrió la puerta con su llave, se encontró con Bones dormida en el sofá empapada en sudor, estaba delirando cuando la escucho.

Oh! Bones-dijo en un susurro, mientras se acercaba para tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su habitación.

Cuando sintió el contacto con su piel, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente y no parecía estar consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Estoy aquí cariño…tranquila todo estará bien-sintió como se aferró más a su cuello.

Tenía que encontrar una solución rápida para bajarle la temperatura, su mejor opción era darle una ducha pero no quería que se enojara con él, en su sueño eso sería algo tan sencillo y sin represalia alguna, pero en esta realidad no sabía cómo actuar.

-o-

* * *

_Booth!, Booth,- insistía Brennan a un Booth recostado en una cama de hospital-_

_ Doctor por que no despierta hace media hora debió hacerlo, dígame que le pasa._

_Dr. Brennan, la operación salió muy bien como usted pudo comprobar, pero al parecer reacciono mal a la anestesia y entro en coma, no puedo decirle con seguridad cuando despertará. Solo nos queda esperar. _

_El doctor se retiró dejando a una Brennan demasiado afectada con la situación esa primera noche fue realmente terrible, paso la noche sentada a su lado sosteniendo su mano y llamándolo para que despertara sin ningún resultado, sabía que eso era demasiado irracional pero también había estudios científicos que explicaban que en muchas ocasiones los pacientes podían escuchar en ese estado y ayudaba a su recuperación._

* * *

Se metió al cuarto de baño, no había otra opción, se quitó lo zapatos como pudo, se metió a la ducha con Brennan en brazos y la deposito en el suelo mientras la sostenía por la cintura y ella se aferraba a su cuello. Con la mano libre regulo el agua y se metieron, ella se estremecía en sus brazos y temblaba ligeramente, la sostuvo con más fuerza poniendo su brazo en la espalda haciendo pequeños círculos y sintió como se relajaba.

Estaba en completo silencio disfrutando la cercanía de su cuerpo, le gustaba esta situación, estar tan cerca de ella todo los días sin asustarla, era difícil.

* * *

Sintió el agua helada corriendo por su espalda y unos brazos que la sostenían, no sabía dónde estaba y que pasaba pero se sentía segura y mejor.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos, podía sentir el pecho de su acompañante que subía y bajaba, oler su perfume, sentir su calor, estaba segura que era Booth, le gustaba estar así.

No podía recordar como llego hasta ahí, quería preguntarle pero estaba tan a gusto entre sus brazos.

Booth - susurro

Hey hola… ¿te sientes mejor?

Eso creo, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto mientras levantaba la cabeza de su hombro para ver su cara.

Bueno es sencillo… tenías mucha fiebre – respondía como observaba el agua caer sobre su cara-

Oh… entonces gracias-

No hay problema Bones, pero ya que estas mejor podemos salir me estoy enfriando- decía mientras cerraba el agua-

Claro déjam…-intento zafarse de los brazos de Booth pero él no se lo permitió al contrario la levanto y saliendo de la ducha la deposito en el tapete y le alcanzo una toalla que utilizo para secarle la cara con delicadeza, acto seguido ponerla sobre sus hombros y tomo una para el saliendo casi corriendo de su baño para ir al de visitas.

Todo fue tan rápido, tan espontaneo, en esos momentos su ojos no se separaron ni un minuto, su cerebro dejo de pensar para solamente sentir, sentir como Ángela lo llamaba mariposas en el estómago cuando estás enamorado.

Se bajó de su nube para comenzar a cambiarse realmente estaba empezando a darle frio.

* * *

Salió casi corriendo de la habitación, busco algo de ropa seca en el armario del cuarto de huéspedes y se encerró en el Baño.

Maldición! que hice

Su mente iba a mil por hora que demonios estaba pensando, las cosas se las tomaría con calma, no la iba a asustar, no quería que lo alejara, pero Dios creo que hoy rompió su propio acuerdo no le extrañaría que no lo dejara acercarse más, que retrocedieran en vez de avanzar, pero se veía, se veía tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan, tan… Dios estuve a punto de besarla.

Termino de vestirse, se dirigía al cuarto de Bones por la ropa mojada para ponerla en la secadora junto a la de él.

* * *

Termino de vestirse y se dirigió a su habitación, acostándose en la cama, está agotada, su estómago dolía no recordaba la ultima vez que había comido, escuchaba los movimientos a distancia de Booth buscando por aquí y por allá en el cuarto de visitas, esperaba que se quedara mas tiempo no quería estar sola debía admitirlo estaba asustada por el incidente con el doctor, además su mente le decía que si no fuera por Booth ya estaría muerta. Dos veces, dos veces le había salvado la vida hoy.

Empezaba a quedarse dormida cuando escucho un leve golpe en la puerta

Bones, pue…puedo pasar?-realmente no sabia como reaccionaria

Pasa Booth-dijo en un tono adormilado

Sabes vengo por la ropa mojada, entrare rápido por ella y la dejare en la secadora-dijo sin dar tiempo a responder, no quería que ella le gritara o lo corriera le daría su tiempo, la dejaría sola-y pues…pues si te incomoda mi presencia, me ir…

Booth-susurro atrayendo su atención y perdiéndose en esos ojos de cachorrito que le encantaba observar cuando algo le preocupaba-no me incomoda, para eso esta el cuarto de visitas- a decir verdad me gusta que estés aquí, pensó-

Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que ella correspondió, entro en el cuarto de baño, recogió y seco todo, antes de salir de la habitación…

Booth-llamo ella

El la observo pudiendo ver su batalla interna por decirle algo importante.

Dispara-dijo para animarla a hablar

No sé qué tan exacto es mi recuerdo pero…-titubeo por un momento-…tengo hambre, pero es un hecho que…

Interrumpió en el momento justo, le parecía sexy oírla hablar de ciencia pero no en ese momento su cerebro y emociones no estaban al cien por ciento, por Dios eran las 2 am.

Bones, tranquila, sabes yo me encargo-dijo mientras le dedicaba una brillante sonrisa al ver como se ruborizaba por la respuesta- ahora vuelvo.

Puso la ropa en la maquina y se dirigió a la cocina era tarde, no deberían comer tan pesado, pico un poco de fruta para ambos y lo llevo a la habitación, de nuevo la encontró casi dormida, esa no era su Bones fuerte, pero para eso estaba el ahí cuando más lo necesitaba.

Hey traigo algo de fruta y jugo-atrayendo una mirada cansada y casi dormida

Gracias es genial-dijo como recibía el plato y observaba como Booth dejaba el vaso en la mesita a lado suyo.

Bueno estaré en la cocina, si necesitas algo grita ok-decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta con la bandeja y su comida…

Quédate-contesto apresurada no quería comer sola

Booth se paró en seco no esperaba esa propuesta, ok si la esperaba por eso había llevado su comida a la habitación, volteo con naturalidad esperando ver en su cara la respuesta que buscaba.

Puedes, tu sabes…como aquella vez…-no podía formar una oración completa estaba nerviosa y si el no quería? Aparte no quería confundirlo más-en tu casa.

Entendió lo que quería y se sentó del otro lado de la cama, a diferencia de aquella vez, no había una película de horror ni palomitas rodando por el colchón cada vez que se asustaba y se movía a su lado, en el fondo muy en el fondo agradecía a Rebeca ese día, no tener a Parker en Halloween era malo pero pudo tener esa maravillosa noche con Bones.

La cena fue en silencio ambas mentes estaban coordinadas con su corazón, ambos iban a una velocidad impresionante, que no les permitía actuar con naturalidad, la cercanía los tenia nerviosos como dos adolescentes.

Terminaron, Booth recogió el plato de una somnolienta Brennan que luchaba con mantenerse despierta, la ayudo a acomodarse y la arropo antes de dirigirse a la cocina y a dormir respectivamente.

Se detuvo un momento en la puerta de ella, necesitaba estar seguro que ella estaría bien mientras dormía, lo observo por un momento, definitivo, era lo más hermoso que había visto en el mundo, aparte del nacimiento de Parker.

Toco su frente y volvía a estar caliente, ahora entendía por que se veía tan adormilada, regreso a la cocina tomo un bol, lo lleno de agua fría y tomo unas toallas pequeñas de la puerta del corredor, volvió a la habitación y puso una toalla dentro para después exprimirla un poco y ponerla sobre su frente.

Repitió la operación varia vez cada que una toallita se secaba, estar en la orilla de su cama era cansado, fue al baño a llenar el bol de nuevo pero esta vez se sentó del otro lado de la cama con su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, checaba eventualmente que la toalla estuviera bien.

Ahora se veía mejor y su temperatura parecía normal, tenía pensado recoger para irse cuando en la mesita de noche pudo observar 4:40am, como si fuera una señal sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente y al fin se quedó dormido.

Abrió los ojos y pudo observar 4:45am, una respiración acompasada a su lado le advirtió que no estaba sola, volteo lentamente y pudo observar las toallitas y el bol en la mesa de noche a lado de él, de inmediato supo que él había estado cuidándola, él estaba acostado boca arriba y parecía tan tranquilo, lo necesitaba más cerca, en esos momentos no recordaba nada que le impidiera hacer lo que quería, esta batalla la estaba ganando el corazón, se acercó tratando de no despertarlo y coloco su cabeza sobre su pecho abrazándose a él como si fuera su salvavidas.

La sintió acomodarse y sonrió internamente, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, quería abrazarla y no soltarla más, sin embargo le dio su tiempo, cuando supo que realmente estaba dormida la rodeo con sus brazos y la acerco mas a su cuerpo abrazándola como si fuera el tesoro mas grande que temía perder, acerco su cara a su pelo y aspiro su embriagador aroma que en poco tiempo lo llevo al sueño más profundo.

* * *

**N/A** bueno aquí uno más espero lo disfruten, tratare publicar por lo menos una vez a la semana, agradezco todos sus review me alegran el día y provocan a mi loca inspiración visitarme mas seguido. Saludos desde alguna parte de México


	5. Decisiones no dichas

**Solo la imaginación es mía, los personajes y el resto de FOX y HH**

7:00 am un hombre y una mujer duermen profundamente en los brazos del que uno llama secretamente el amor de su vida y el otro la persona adecuada con la cual consideraría dejar la poligamia. Para cualquiera que no los conociera eran una dulce pareja de enamorados.

* * *

Despertó cuando luz del sol empezó a filtrarse en la habitación, un olor embriagador llenaba sus sentidos, una reconfortante opresión en el pecho y una respiración acompasada le recordaba donde y con quien estaba. Ya era un poco tarde debía prepararse para ir a la oficina aún tenían un loco asesino que arrestar, un momento más solo eso necesitaba, no sabía cuándo volvería a estar así con ella, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, ese perfume y su respiración lo delataban, estaba tan a gusto, escuchar el latido de su corazón era tranquilizador le demostraba que estaba vivo, con ella. Le gustaba su contacto había soñado con esto tantas veces que se sentía en una nube, los sentimientos nublaban la razón y le permitían disfrutar de lo que su lógica decía no tenía ningún futuro.

* * *

Se movió lentamente no quería despertarla pero era momento de volver a la realidad la rodó sobre su brazo para acomodarla en la almohada, acaricio su frente para comprobar su temperatura y beso su cabeza en modo de despedida de esa maravillosa noche.

Lo sintió moverse rogaba que no lo hiciera pero debía ser tarde ya, las ventanas dejaban entrar suficiente luz para indicar el comienzo de un nuevo día. Pensó en el beso que acababa de recibir, se volteo hacia donde él había estado acostado, su olor impregnado en las sabanas, el sonido del agua corriendo y las pocas horas de sueño la llevaron a dormir un poco más.

* * *

El baño fue realmente refrescante, tantas cosas pasaron en una sola noche, no quería regresar atrás, le daría su tiempo y todas esas cosas pero por su cuenta va que nada sería igual.

Estuvo listo y puso manos a la obra, pan tostado, fruta y un cargado café era lo que necesitaban para empezar el día.

Todo estaba en completo silencio en el apartamento a excepción de algunos ruidos esporádicos en la cocina, un hombre se dirigía a mimar con el desayuno en la cama a la mujer que ocupaba su corazón…

Entro a la habitación y se acercó a la mesita de noche donde dejo la bandeja.

Se sentó a su lado contemplándola, dormida era más hermosa, su cara tan relajada, sin ninguna preocupación y su cabello revuelto que adornaba la almohada, era la cosa más inocente y linda que había visto.

Comprobó su temperatura, era extraño que aun siguiera dormida, su piel era tan suave a su tacto, que quería detener el tiempo en la habitación y quedarse así junto a ella por el resto de sus días.

Mantuvo su mano en su mejilla, y empezó a llamarla suavemente lo menos que quería era un golpe tan temprano…

_Bones, despierta, anda dormilona_ -solo se quejó como respuesta y se aproximó más a su mano

Voces a lo lejos y una mano que descansaba en su mejilla y la acariciaba con el de pulgar, que solo podía ser de él.

_Anda bonita, llegaremos tarde, vamos Bones, el desayuno esta listo_- insistía sin subir su tono de voz.

_Booth_- contesto una adormilada Brennan- _¿qué hora es?_

_Hora de levantarse y desayunar, así que a ver te ayudo, ven siéntate, toma esto_ – pasándole la bandeja- _y desayuna Ok, estaré afuera cualquier cosa_- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta

Brennan solo observaba con atención todos sus movimientos, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie cuidaba así de ella, la última vez fue un mes antes de que sus padres se fueran, un montón de emociones se agolparon en su cabeza. Su padre recostándola en su cama, su madre cuidando de ella, las palabras dulces y los besos de su madre, Russ llevándole el desayuno para disculparse. Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos...

_No…no te… vallas…-_dijo en un susurro ahogando un sollozo-

_Bones, ¿estás bien?_ - se sentó junto a ella, y atrapo una lágrima en su mejilla, ella se acercó a su tacto

_Solo queda… te, ¿puedes?_- lo miraba directamente a los ojos y suplicaba que no preguntara más, solo necesitaba su presencia, él asintió con la cabeza.

Se puso de pie y rodeo la cama se sentó a su lado como la noche anterior y espero a que terminara mientras tomaba su café, no se escuchó una palabra más durante el desayuno, solo había unas miradas fugases.

Su cerebro no dejaba de repetirle las palabras de Avalon _el conoce todo de ti y esta deslumbrado por eso, _su cabeza era un sinfín de pensamientos no estaba muy segura, ella había dicho _la respuesta que buscas es SI_, si quería lanzarse a sus brazos en ese momento y no separarse de él jamás.

Nunca había tenido tiempo de observar su habitación era muy bonita un diván con algunos cojines debajo de la ventana con una lámpara a lado, un peinador con un espejo cuadrado donde todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, un espejo de cuerpo completo por un lado y la cama como centro con sus 2 mesitas de noche y su armario de puertas hechas a medida, adornaban la habitación que mostraba un color tierra en sus paredes con detalles en verde que contrastaban perfectamente con el color chocolate de los muebles.

Su mente divagaba, su vista se había quedado fija en la única foto de la habitación, era del último cumpleaños de Ángela, había insistido tanto en tomarse una foto con él y Bones juntos que no les quedo más que darle gusto, sonrió con el recuerdo, noto como Brennan lo miraba, le devolvió la mirada y su sonrisa solamente se agrando, le encantaba verla avergonzada, ella bajo la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Brennan sentándose en el espacio libre de la cama.

_Bueno, en vista de que has terminado me llevo esto y estos_- decía mientras acomoda las cosas en la bandeja- _a la cocina y te espero para llevarte al laboratorio_- término, viéndola fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, no resistió la tentación de acomodar un mechón detrás de su oreja.

Salió de la habitación dedicándole una sonrisa y marchándose a dejar todo como lo encontró en la cocina.

* * *

Estaba en el mismo lugar donde el la dejo, con su mano en su mejilla recordando su contacto, tardó en reaccionar, se quedó aturdida por todo lo que paso, estuvo a punto de besarla, de besarla en los labios, oh! por el universo, ojala lo hubiera hecho, pero que demonios estaba pensando ni cuando era una adolescente sus hormonas provocaron tanto alboroto en presencia de algún ejemplar masculino.

El reloj marcaba las 8:00, realmente era tarde, se levantó rápidamente y por fin comenzó su día, se ducho y preparo para oh! por fin lo recordaba aún tenían que atrapar un estafador asesino.

* * *

Dos veces en un día estuvo a punto de besarla por ¡Dios! Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil, extrañaba sus labios, solo la había besado 2 veces en la realidad pero quería besarla cuando le apeteciera como en su sueño. Mientras recogía la cocina sonó su celular…

_Booth_…_si…entiendo_

_Es genial cherri, entonces recojo a Bones y vamos para allá_-

Lo escucho hablar por teléfono, esperaba ya tuvieran al asesino y terminar con esto algunas veces era desgastante lidiar con eso pero con estar al lado de Booth, todo valía la pena.

_Bones_-toco a su puerta- _Caroline llamo tenemos a Fargot, podemos interrogarlo_.

_Ok, Booth ahora salgo_-decía mientras terminaba de arreglarse

_Bien…solo estaré…por aquí_

Él estaba esperándola sentado en el sofá ojeando sin interés una revista antropológica, ella esperaba frente a la puerta tener el valor suficiente de salir y no lanzarse a sus brazos, pocas veces hacia 18 años que alguien la había visto de esa manera sin ninguna barrera, tomo aire y se decidió a salir

_Listo vámonos_- salió una decidida temperance a no mostrarse vulnerable nunca más la última vez las cosas no habían salido nada bien.

_Aquí vamos_ pensó Booth como se levantaba del sofá para seguirle el paso, lo que imaginaba las barreras volvían a levantarse y esa era la Bones que a él le gustaba ver decidida y entregada, no hablarían del tema por el momento y él no lo sacaría a flote cuando ella estuviera lista, se lo haría saber.

El viaje en la camioneta fue en silencio ella miraba por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos, podía ver la batalla interna que tenía pero esperaría, si ella quería hablar pues hablaría.

Estaba tan cerca el medicamento aun en su sistema y sus impulsos no eran fáciles de controlar, quería escuchar su voz, perderse en esos ojos color chocolate y besarlo, aun recordaba sus labios inmóviles hace 7 semanas, le declaro su amor en aquella habitación de hospital y lo beso, sus frentes juntas ella le pedía que despertara que no la dejara, haría cualquier cosa pero lo necesitaba vivo, una lagrima escapo ante el recuerdo, y ahora estaba ahí vivo junto a ella y no era capaz de estar junto a él por el maldito miedo de si eran verdaderos o no los sentimiento de él después del coma.

El día continuo interrogando a Fargot o Gallo cualquiera que fuera su nombre, no tenían pruebas contundentes que él era el asesino solamente que les constaba que Gallo y Fargot eran la misma persona.

Caroline llego a salvar el día, no podían acusarlo de asesinato, pero sí de fraude y muchas cosas más que sumaban 100 años en prisión.

_Seguirán haciendo las cosas igual... pero algún día esto funcionara_- fueron las palabras de Avalon antes de despedirse.

_Booth por favor dime que saldrá bien, que seguirá siendo igual_- insistía Bones sentada frente a Booth en su oficina.

_Nada, Bones no lo entenderías_ – replico Booth, si ella no entendió, él no le explicaría, al menos no en este momento.

_Booth, yo puedo entender cualquier cosas…-_ decía desafiándolo algunas veces eso funcionaba para que él le contara las cosas

_Ok, si señorita yo lo sé todo, el papeleo tendrá que esperar…_ – decía mientras apilaba unos documentos y rodeaba su escritorio_-… ahora tu y yo iremos a cenar y tomar una copa para celebrar que atrapamos a un par de chicos malos_- le tomo la mano la ayudo a levantarse y la guio hacia el ascensor.

No tuvo tiempo, ni ganas de replicar tomo su bolso y salió de la mano de él, subieron al ascensor lleno de gente y el contacto se rompió, pero no por mucho tiempo, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento la ayudo a salir del aun atiborrado ascensor tomando su mano de nuevo. Llegaron a la camioneta la ayudo a subir y se fueron hacia el Founding Fathers…

* * *

**N/A** Bueno espero que les guste, ahora si veremos que pasara en el Founding Fathers y nuevas cosas que están ya por ahí rondando por mi cabeza, la historia cambia un poco a partir de este punto con lo que paso durante la temporada 5. Pueden especular y dar ideas aun nada está escrito y se agradecen, siéntanse libres de opinar sobre lo que les gustaría leer. Saludos desde el norte muy en el norte de México, espero que en su invierno si haga frió.


	6. Pastel de Carne

**Solo la imaginación es mía, los personajes y el resto de FOX y HH**

… 15 minutos después estaban frente a _Los Padres Fundadores, _el viaje en la camioneta fue en completo silencio.

Brennan observaba el camino con la mirada perdida y su mente intentando entender de acuerdo a su lógica que estaba pasando. Booth intentaba concentrarse en el camino pero su corazón latía rápidamente recordando las palabras de Avalon y Cam "_escucha a tu corazón"_, Bones no lo había golpeado, amenazado o derribado por tomarla de la mano eso definitivamente era un avance, pero esos no eran comportamientos normales de la antropóloga.

_Booth me tomo de la mano, dos veces y no hice nada para impedírselo, en realidad me gusto la sensación de su gran mano dando calor a la mía, y de nuevo esas como dice Ángela mariposas en el estómago, creo que esto no está bien, el no siente lo mismo, pronto lo olvidara, sigue creyendo lo que le leí, tal como con los calcetines y los payasos…_ eran los contrariados pensamientos de la antropóloga que fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose por el culpable de su aturdiendo.

_Bones_-espero su respuesta_- tierra llamando a Bones_-paso una mano frente a su cara

_Decías Booth_- contesto aturdida

_Que hemos llegado anda baja_- ofreció su mano, como observaba directamente sus ojos tratando de descubrir que estaba pensando.

Dudo un momento en tomar su mano, analizaba rápidamente que hacer mientras recogía su bolso del suelo de la camioneta, quería volver a sentir esa sensación en el estómago, para comprobar si lo sucedido en el Hoover había sido por la sorpresa de su acción o estaba sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

Tomo su mano y bajo de la camioneta, Booth en vez de soltarla cuando ya estuviera en el suelo, acomodo bien su mano con la de ella y entraron al bar, buscaron su mesa habitual, a la derecha del local, cerca de la barra, le retiro la silla y la ayudo a acomodarse.

Toda esa galantería no era normal en él, Brennan pensaba que algo no había quedado bien después de la cirugía, si era todo un caballero con ella pero estaba siendo demasiado caballero esta vez, odiaba no poder leer bien a las personas y en especial a Booth, porque estaba consiente que él lo hacía a la perfección con ella.

Gracias Dios fue su plegaria, ella había tomado su mano, no lo había rechazado ni golpeado esto era genial, pudo tomar su mano una vez más, no quería soltarla pero habían llegado a su mesa.

El lugar estaba tranquilo para ser jueves por la noche, unas cuantas personas en la barra, y algunas mesas ocupadas daban lo que buscaban hoy, un tiempo de olvidarse del trabajo que tenían y liberar el estrés que se ocasiona después de un caso complicado.

Ordenaron, Booth pidió pastel de carne, sin huevo dijo al camarero y Brennan una ensalada, 2 cervezas de raíz fue lo anotado por el joven.

_Sin huevo, Booth…-_pregunto Brennan cuando se marchó el mesero- _eso es raro, pensé que te gustaban todas esas cosas de animales._

_Bueno Bones, me gustan pero en el pastel de carne no_- contesto despreocupado

_Así, bueno y por qué en el pastel de carne no te gusta?-_ insistía Brennan, intentando entablar una conversación fuera de cualquier tema del trabajo.

_En realidad… no, no debería contártelo_- contesto Booth pensando en si ese recuerdo era real no.

_Anda Booth no puede ser tan malo… dime_ –

Lo pensó por un minuto nunca le había contado esto a nadie.

_Bueno, veras cuando era pequeño y se acercaba Halloween, ese día había estado jugando con Jared a la pelota en el patio y rompimos algunas macetas de mama y arruinamos algunas de sus flores, mi madre nunca se enfadaba, solo nos explicó que estaba mal lo que hicimos y que tendríamos que recoger ese desastre antes de la cena, lo hicimos sin replicar y después me ofrecí a ayudarle a con la cena, en parte por haber arruinado sus flores y en otra porque me gustaba verla en la cocina, cocinado con todos esos increíbles olores_-divago un momento con su mirada en un punto fijo y continuo- _mientras hacia el pastel de carne me explicaba que ingredientes le ponía y que cantidades y cuando me pidió los huevos me dijo… _

_Jop necesitó los ojos que están por allá_- dijo su madre al pequeño Seeley

_¿Ojos? Cuales ojos mama_- pregunto el mayor de los Booth

_Oh! Pues veras Jop el secreto de tu abuela para el pastel de carne es ponerle ojos para poder observar a los niños traviesos_, - dijo su madre, tratando de contener la risa- _asi que me podrías pasar los huevos cariño…_

_Y pues por esa razón no me gustan, lo se Bones ya no soy un niño pero me hace imaginar que me están viendo y nop me reusó a comerlos_- puso cara de eso es asqueroso.

Bones esbozo una pequeña sonrisa era una bonita historia y pues nunca lo había escuchado hablar de su mama, ver su cara mientras recordaba, el brillo en su mirada, le hizo sentir una punzada en su estómago.

_Esa es una muy linda historia Booth_,- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que el contesto de igual manera, mientras se perdía en su mirada, que término su contacto cuando llego la comida.

La comida paso normal, sus miradas se mantenían, solo se separaban para tomar comida del plato y regresaban a donde estaban antes, hablaron de todo un poco, estuvieron 5 semanas sin verse y tenían muchas novedades que contar. Se quedaron un rato más en el bar hablaban menos como el alcohol ingresaba a sus cuerpos se podría decir que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. 3 cervezas después Booth decidió que era hora de ir a casa, llevo a Brennan hasta su edificio y hay la dejo con la esperanza de que pronto no tendrían que separarse más.

**N/A** Bueno aquí un poco de lo que paso en el Founding Fathers, espero le guste, Saludos desde el norte muy en el norte de México


	7. Pequeños detalles

**Solo la imaginación es mía, los personajes y el resto de FOX y HH**

/Temperance/

Dos semanas sin verlo, sin escuchar su voz, estaban poniendo a prueba sus nervios.

Llevaba dos noches enteras sin poder dormir estaba preocupada, no había tenido noticias suyas desde la mañana del miércoles, esperaba con su celular en la mano que llegara un mensaje de él pero no llegaba, quería enviarle uno pero y si estaba ocupado o enojado por alguna cosa y no le quisiera contestar, la incertidumbre la consumía pero el miedo a el rechazo era más fuerte.

* * *

_Dos semanas atrás…_

Viernes por la noche Instituto Jeffersonia…

_Bones_- decía Booth como entraba a la oficina con unas bolsas en la mano

_Booth_- la tomó por sorpresa escuchar su voz, levanto la vista del ordenador- _¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Bueno traje la cena_- decía esto como levanto las bolsas

_Puedo verlo_- bromeo con él.

Se recargo en su silla sin intención de levantarse

Booth empezó a acomodar las bolsas en la mesita de café, Brennan lo observaba moverse por su oficina estaba tan familiarizado con todo el lugar, puso el adorno central en la repisa de la derecha, del cajón saco los tapetes y porta vasos, en un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos hace cuanto tiempo que estaban así cómodos estando juntos.

Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Booth había terminado de acomodar los paquetes y la llamaba…

_Bones… Bones…_-la llamo Booth, Brennan estaba rara estaba pensando seriamente que algo andaba mal con ella se veía cansada y distraída claramente no estaba bien, al ver que no reaccionaba se acercó a la silla y toco su hombro.

_Que... que pasa Booth_-se sobresaltó desconcertada por su repentina cercanía la última vez que lo vio estaba enfrente de ella y ahora estaba a su lado.

_Ven la comida se enfría_ – Booth no le vio intenciones de levantarse y acompañarlo así que giro la silla y la tomo de la mano dirigiéndola a la mesa_- en el sofá o en el piso?_- pregunto.

De nuevo Booth con ese atrevimiento y esa corriente eléctrica que sentía con cada toque de él, estaba wooow confundida por todas las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo al estímulo de otro ser humano por más simple que este fuera que de nueva cuenta no escucho a Booth…

_¿Bones?_- frunció el ceño – _¿estás bien?-_ pregunto preocupado volteando a verla a la cara.

_Ee!… así Booth… so… solo estaba pensando, ¿decías algo?_ - respondió mientras salía de su aturdimiento para concentrarse en su mirada interrogante.

_Sí que donde comemos esta vez en el piso o el sofá_ –señalo ambos mientras esperaba su respuesta, no le convencía mucho lo que le había dicho antes pero bueno, luego le preguntaría ahora tenía hambre.

_El piso está bien_ – contesto mientras se acomodaba y jalaba a Booth con ella

Su espalda estaba recargada en el sofá, sentados a muy poca distancia el uno del otro, el contacto entre ellos casi no se había perdido roces accidentales y miradas ocasionales acompañaban la cena, comían en un cómodo silencio, la mente de ambos procesaba lo recién ocurrido.

_¿Cómo te fue con el papeleo?, ¿Tuviste algún problema?_- pregunto Brennan abriendo tema de conversación, no le incomodaba el silencio pero le gustaba oírlo hablar de sus cosas.

_Bien, no fue difícil solo tuve que empezar a leer un poco para ver de que se trataba y bam… todo llego_-respondió haciendo énfasis en sus palabras como cuando contaba un cuento a Parker.

Sus miradas se encontraron ella lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara que el correspondió.

_Eso se oye genial me alegra que todo esté tan bien_-Brennan desvió su vista a la comida recogía un poco cuando respondió a Booth.

Habían terminado de comer y el ambiente se había vuelto un poco tenso, cuando el celular de Booth sonó…

_Booth… si…. donde… pero está bien… Dios… cuanto tiempo… claro… entiendo… si haré todo lo posible pronto estaré ahí… gracias manténgame informado cualquier cosa… estoy en camino._

A estas alturas de la llamada Booth se había levantado del piso y se paseaba por la oficina. Brennan seguía sentada, observándolo y esperando el momento para hablar.

Cuando termino la llamada empezó a recoger apresuradamente sus cosas, Brennan se puso de pie y le toco el brazo cuando recogía rápidamente las cosa del sofá ganando su atención, el busco su mirada y no necesitaron las palabras, ella pudo contemplar el miedo y la preocupación en esos ojos marrones que momentos antes mostraban tranquilidad, él observo su preocupación y sabía que ella necesitaba una explicación antes de que el saliera corriendo.

_Es Jared esta en Perú_ - soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo desde que colgó-_estaba con una chica ayudando en alguna parte a una comunidad no… no se bien_-tomo un momento para respirar y continuo-_tenían problemas con otra comunidad y pues les toco estar ahí cuando llegaron a atacar y está… estable pero mal… dijo que estaba en el hospital central en lima…te...tengo...que ir- _respondió Booth con la mirada perdida en algún lugar frente a el.

_Claro pero como piensas hacerlo Booth? No tienes suficientes ahorros para costear ese viaje_ – lo devolvió a la realidad

_No… no… lo se Bones_-se separo de su contacto y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, inclinándose hacia el frente tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiro-_pero tengo que estar ahí._

_Llamemos a Hodgins_ – tomo su teléfono marcando el número que sabía de memoria

_A Hodgins? Para qué? espera no le llames_-se puso de pie y tomo el teléfono antes de que empezara la llamada- _yo no nec… puedo hacerme cargo de esto._

Brennan lo miro expectante a su reacción

_Booth, escúchame_-lo tomo del brazo y se dirigieron hacia el sofá, se sentó de lado para poder verlo a la cara – _deja tu orgullo un momento,_ _necesitas llegar pronto Jared te necesita y Jack puede ayudarnos, lo voy a llamar, Ok._

Booth asintió con la cabeza y Brennan se propuso a llamar a Hodgins que hizo todos los arreglos para que el avión estuviera listo y saliera en 2 horas hacia el aeropuerto de lima, Perú. Mientras tanto Brennan hizo un par de llamadas más entre esas llamo a un geólogo que conoció en su última excavación en Guatemala, vivía en lima y la última ocasión que hablo con él, había colaborado con él en algunas identificaciones. Había llamado para saldar la cuenta pendiente que tenían de cuando estuvo en Guatemala.

Booth esperaba en el sofá recargado y con los ojos cerrados. La escuchaba arreglar todo, su voz era tan hermosa que en esos momentos de angustia era lo único que le relajaba y lo mantenía ahí.

_Booth_-susurro Brennan que estaba parada en el centro de la oficina

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se perdió en los de ella. Brennan jugaba con el teléfono en sus manos, se veía claramente nerviosa…

_Quie… quieres que te acompañe?_-pregunto a Booth, sosteniéndole la mirada esperando su reacción, quería que dijera que sí, tenía miedo que algo le sucediera a causa del estrés de la situación, bueno también quería estar con él.

_Sabes Bones me….me gustaría_ – decía mientras se levantaba del sofá en dirección a ella-_pero necesito que hagas algo por mi aquí… ¿podrías?_

Cuando termino de hablar estaba enfrente de Brennan, esperaba su respuesta…

_Por supuesto cuenta con eso, todo ¿está bien?-_pregunto Brennan tocando su brazo

Volvió su mirada adonde se encontraba la mano de Bones y coloco su mano sobre esta, sonriendo de medio lado a el gesto.

_Si todo perfecto, es sobre Parker_ – tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar-_Rebeca tiene un seminario en NY el próximo fin de semana y Parker estaría conmigo desde el Viernes, aun no se cuanto tiempo estaré fuera, la chica dijo que mínimo una semana, si todo iba bien, sino alcanzo a regresar y estas de acuerdo podría quedarse contigo, no me gusta la nueva niñera de Parker, claro si tú quieres, me sentiría más tranquilo si está contigo_.

Brennan se estremeció a sus palabras, la estaba considerando para dejar a su cargo una de las personas mas importantes de su vida, se sentía realmente alagada por la petición y por supuesto nada de esto representaba una molestia.

_Si Rebeca está de acuerdo claro que sí_,-sonrió-_no te preocupes por eso._

Booth apretó su mano y se quedaron un momento más en silencio mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

_Hodgins te recogerá en media hora en tu departamento_ – Brennan rompió el silencio –_estos son los datos de Carlos Betancur, te estará esperando en el aeropuerto, Booth_-llamo la atención de él que se encontraba viendo el papel con los datos que le acababa de entregar-_cualquier cosa, escúchame no dudes en llamarme o pedírsela a Carlos, aquí lo importante eres tú y Jared._

Booth estaba sorprendido por todo y agradecido por tenerla a su lado en esos momentos, no sabría cómo pudo haber sido esta situación si ella no estaba cerca

_Claro Bones lo haré no te preocupes Ok_-bajo su mirada-_te mantendré al tanto de todo, te prometo que al menos un mensaje mío recibirás todos los días y espero una respuesta eh_-contesto en tono de burla para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

_Te…tengo que irme si no quiero hacer esperar a Hodgins_-mantuvo su mirada en la de ella por unos instantes mas – _Bones…_ – susurro - _Gracias_

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, sin romper el contacto de sus manos ni la mirada y beso su mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios.

El beso duro una fracción de segundo, Brennan no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, Fijo su mirada en la de él antes de que saliera de la oficina.

* * *

Recordar ese momento la hacia añorar mas a Booth, su mano regresaba a su mejilla y la llevaba de nuevo a ese momento, sentía las mariposas en el estomago que la hacían sentir mejor pero sin duda más triste y confundida por la ausencia de Booth.

**N/A **espero les guste esta nueva trama, hecho con mucho amor para todos y todas los que leen sin ustedes nunca habría llegado a hacer mas de un capitulo de la historia y gracias en especial a los que comentan alegran mi día con sus palabras. Saludos desde el norte muy en el norte de México.


	8. Pd Rutina

**Solo la imaginación es mía, los personajes y el resto de FOX y HH**

La primera semana sin él se fue rápido, su mente había estado ocupada en como entretener al pequeño Booth, trabajar en identificaciones del limbo y esperar sus mensajes, la hacían emocionarse con solo el sonido del celular.

_Ah!...parezco una adolecente con su primer novio_-coloco sus manos sobre su cara - q_ue tonterías estoy diciendo Booth y yo solo somos compañeros… ooh esto es genial, ahora hablo sola que más me falta que ustedes me respondan_-volteo a ver a Jasper y el pitufo, que estaban en una repisa junto a su cama.

* * *

_Vamos Booth puedes hacerlo, tu hermano te necesita_-pensaba Booth dirigiéndose a su departamento, estaba dejando su corazón hay, en esa oficina con ella-

_Maldición_-golpeo el volante, las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba, ahora mas que nunca la necesitaba, en sus planes estaba no permitir que se levantaran esas murallas que casi derribaba y demostrarle que seguía siendo el mismo Booth que conoció, nada en su corazón había cambiado desde el primer instante que la vio años atrás explicando a sus alumnos la manera de limpiar los huesos sin dañarlos.

Llego a su departamento se dio una ducha rápida y preparo una maleta ligera esperaba poder regresar pronto, ya la extrañaba y solo habían pasado 20 minutos desde que la dejo en su oficina.

Estaba todo listo solo faltaba arreglar las cosas con Rebeca, la llamo, no fue una conversación agradable después de discutir los pros y contras de la situación llegaron al acuerdo de que Temperance lo cuidaría.

Hodgins llegó puntual a las 11:00pm y se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Dulles donde el avión privado de Jack lo llevaría hacia su destino.

* * *

Después de salir de su aturdimiento Brennan recogió sus cosas y se fue a su departamento, no lograba aun entender todo lo que momentos antes había sentido cuando Booth casi, casi por Dios casi la besa en los labios, sentir ese roce tan cercano a su boca le había nublado el conocimiento por completo.

Estaba lista para dormir, cuando su celular sonó…

_Brennan_-contesto sin mirar el identificador, en realidad no quería hablar con nadie.

_Hola Bones… te he despertado?_- pregunto Booth

_Booth…, que claro que no_-trato de contener su emoción de oírlo una vez más -

_Hable con Rebeca… está de acuerdo, puedes pasar por Parker el jueves después de la escuela_- suspiro- _lo que necesites puedes ir a mi departamento hay ahí un par de cambios de ropa listos en su cama y el uniforme, también en mi recamara encontraras unas cosas sobre mi almohada se lo das a Parker por favor._

_Claro Booth no te preocupes de nada… estuvo tan mal la llamada con Rebeca?- _pregunto

_Un poco si… ya la conoces_-no quería hablar de eso en específico-

_Oh… Booth…_- no obtuvo respuesta, solo se escuchaba su respiración- y… tu como estas?

Booth se encontraba acomodado en el avión esperaba solamente el momento de partir pero necesitaba escucharla una vez más, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza reposaba en el asiento, cuando ella lo llamaba sentía… sentía… un montón de emociones que recorrían su cuerpo y activaban cada célula de su ser, _Booth_ amaba la manera que sonó su apellido cuando salía de sus labios.

_Bien… te escribiré en cuanto aterricemos y de nuevo Gracias_-contesto

_No tienes nada que agradecer Booth eres mi compañero haría cualquier cosa por ti, mataría por ti, moriría por ti_- declaro Brennan descubriendo más de lo que quería.

_Sr. Booth, soy su piloto en breves momentos despegaremos, con su permiso_- se retiró.

_Gracias_- respondió al piloto

_Bones… ya escuchaste pronto tendré que colgar, sabes yo sé que es imposible e irracional pero te echare de menos, cuídate por favor y no trabajes demasiado_- estaba consiente que estas palabras alterarían a Brennan pero se atendría a las consecuencias, tendría mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

_Booth eso es…_-interrumpió Booth

_Lo se Bones tengo que colgar adiós_- decía mientras el piloto le hacía señas desde la cabina y sinceramente no tenía ganas de discutir con ella.

_Ok Booth, cuídate adiós_- contesto Brennan obteniendo como respuesta un si apresurado antes de escuchar el fin de la llamada.

Estaba con la vista puesta en el techo y observaba el teléfono como la cosa más extraña del planeta, no sabía porque pero comprendía tan bien las palabras antes dichas por Booth, ella lo empezó a extrañar desde el momento que dejo su oficina.

"_Booth eres mi compañero haría cualquier cosa por ti, mataría por ti, moriría por ti" _eran la palabras que se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, ella se le había declarado indirectamente, solo que no era el estatus que quería tener con ella, no quería ser su compañero y amigo solamente quería ser más que eso.

* * *

/Sábado 1:00pm/

*Bones, todo bien, buscare a tu amigo, t.e B*

*Bien, avísame cuando lo encuentres *

…*…

*Estoy en camino al hospital, es un buen chico, que le dijiste de mí? B*

*Solo la verdad, que bueno que te agrado salúdamelo*

*Claro le diré, ya comiste? B*

*No, aun no tengo hambre, estoy terminando unos informes para Cam*

*Bones necesitas comer, los informes no irán a ningún lado t.e B*

*Tu ganas, estamos en contacto, avísame como esta Jared cuídate*

…*…

*Está estable, pero aun no pasa el peligro, se ve muy mal, aun estas en el lab? t.e B*

*Espero se recupere pronto, si estoy identificando en el limbo*

*Bones, no irán a ningún lado tienes que descansar B*

*Más tarde Booth, donde te estas quedando?*

*mmm…en el hospital espero despierte pronto B*

*lo hará ya veras, tu tmb debes descansar habla con Carlos*

*Si tú lo haces yo tmb B*

*Ok ya estoy recogiendo te escribo cuando llegue, háblale a Carlos*

*Bien lo hare, con cuidado t.e B*

…*…

*Estoy en casa*

*Llegara en 30min, todo igual t.e B*

…*…

*Bones, espero no despertarte duerme bien t.e B*

*descansa, nos escribimos mañana*

* * *

/Domingo/

* Que tengas un bonito día, stoy con Jared todo =, t.e B*

*gracias, ok*

…*…

*Bones ya comiste?, Jared =, no me agrada la chica es de L.A t.e B*

*Si con Angie, dale una oportunidad por Jared*

…*…

*Buenas noches Bones, si sale algo se reporta Perota, Jared = t.e B*

*Espero y no, cuida tu espalda*

* * *

/Lunes/

*Buen Día Bones, es aburrido, Jared =, diviértete x mi t.e B*

*La pasare en el limbo, no es divertido sin ti, no hay casos*

…*…

*Siento no contestar rápido, ya comiste? t.e B*

*No, tú ya lo hiciste? Te preocupas de más por mi*

*Siempre lo hago cuando no estas cerca, pronto iré, Padme vendrá con Jared B*

*pues no deberías, tú debes estar con Jared*

*Lo sé pero no lo puedo evitar, tú y Parker siempre B*

*Iré con Angie, cualquier cosa me avisas, adiós*

*Ok llego Padme, claro con cuidado t.e B*

…*…

*Lo sé, es tarde descansa, Jared = t.e B*

*Estoy en el lab, pronto mejorara, me voy a casa*

*con cuidado, avísame cuando llegues t.e B*

…*…

*Estoy en casa, descansa*

*Duerme bien t.e B*

* * *

No podía dormir era demasiado temprano para estar en casa en lunes, regreso a su casa tal vez por lo que dijo Booth o porque no había podido estar concentrada en todo el día en el limbo, apenas pudo terminar con una identificación y de su nuevo libro ni hablar no se había podido concentrar desde el sábado por la mañana, estaba ansiosa, tomo su celular y reviso los mensajes recibidos desde el sábado, reviso cada mensaje volvió a sentir lo mismo que cuando los vio por primera vez esa antelación y la sensación en el estomago le dejo pensando en Booth e imaginando sus reacciones con cada palabra que le escribió, recordaba otras ocasiones donde le dijo "los huesos no irían a ninguna parte" para casi arrastrarla en un día normal fuera del Lab, se detuvo un momento y noto que al final de cada mensaje había dos letras extra que desconocía su significado, termino de leerlos, lo leyó 2 veces más y con una sonrisa y el celular sobre su pecho pudo al fin conciliar su sueño.

* * *

/Martes/

Se despertó con el sonido de la alarma algo extrañada, eran las 6:30 y no había recibido el habitual mensaje que la despertaba minutos antes que su despertador, _tal vez mas tarde_ pensó mientras observa el celular para comprobar que no estuviera apagado, fuera de red o cualquier otra cosa.

Todo estaba en orden y pues tenía que trabajar, extrañamente hoy prefería estar en su cama y abrazar su almohada con olor a él, que ir a examinar huesos y tratar con la gente, resignada a no conseguir nada con quedarse en casa, se levantó y comenzó con su rutina ligeramente retrasada.

12:30 pm y no tenía ninguna noticia de él eso la estaba empezando a preocupar, no se había podido concentrar en nada el día de hoy, tenia también una feroz lucha interna entre su corazón y su cabeza, tal vez estaba siendo irracional pero y si el estrés le había causado una complicación resultado de la operación y ella no estaba hay con él, ese era su más grande miedo no volverle a ver, el cerebro es muy engañoso y nadie más que ella podría darse cuenta si algo andaba mal.

2:00 pm seguía sin noticias, no tenía hambre pero Ángela había pasado insistentemente ya 5 veces y esta vez ya no tenía excusa alguna para rechazar su invitación a comer, al menos esperaba despejar su mente y al regresar poder concentrarse en algo, al menos cuando Booth se comunicara podría quitarle una preocupación menos.

Se encontraba ya de regreso en su oficina fingía escribir un capitulo mas de su novela, mientras su mente estaba en algún lugar de Lima, Perú intentando descifrar por que el no se había comunicado aun, su celular vibro sacándola de sus pensamientos, se apresuró a tomarlo y una gran sonrisa surgió en su cara cuando el mensaje era de Booth…

*Tempe, lo siento, estoy bien, celular sin pila, tramites que llenar, Jared mejora t.e B*

_Tempe _nunca antes lo había usado pero le agradaba leerlo y le parecía poder escucharlo decir su nombre, no sabía por qué se disculpaba pero, se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que tenía noticias suyas.

*Me alegro, cuídate, sin novedades por acá*

Eran pasadas de las 10:00 pm y no podía concentrarse aun en los huesos que se posaban delante de ella, estaba cansada pero hoy no quería ir a casa, su día había empezado un poco extraño, dejo los hueso resignada a no lograr avanzar más y se dirigió a su oficina, se recostó en el sofá dispuesta a leer un libro mientras escuchaba un poco de música para relajarse y despejar sus pensamientos que poco a poco el sueño la venció.

* * *

**N/A **Si lo se me había acostumbrado a publicar los viernes, pero no contaba que se descompusieran teclas de mi laptop, así que me es más difícil escribir ahora, en el trabajo es donde tengo acceso así que actualizare lo más pronto que pueda terminar el siguiente, ningún día en especial. Dejando a un lado el drama que es mi vida les gustaría saber cómo estuvo el fin de semana Brennan-Parker? O me brinco eso para saber por qué Booth tiene días sin escribirle a Bones? Les gustaría seguir leyendo los mensajes?. Saludos desde el norte muy en el norte de México.


	9. Pd Extrañando

**Solo la imaginación es mía, los personajes y el resto de FOX y HH**

Era la mañana del sábado y no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, había estado recordando la semana anterior cuando también se retrasó en reportarse con ella, se encontraba en una posición muy incómoda el cuello le dolía y su estómago empezaba hacer ruidos extraños, lo pensó un poco más y recordó que no había comido nada desde el jueves por la noche.

Se dispuso a preparar algo ligero para comer mientras seguía recordando aquella semana…

* * *

/Miércoles/

Se despertó con el sonido de su celular sobre su escritorio no sabía que hacia ahí hasta el momento que intento levantarse y el libro cayo de su pecho, se levantó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara era un mensaje de Booth…

*Bones, anoche despertó, todo va mucho mejor t.e demasiado B*

Brennan suspiro de alivio al leer el mensaje, estaba todo mejor que nunca, sintió que la angustia que se habia acumulado en la boca del estómago desapareció.

*Me alegro Booth, dale mis saludos, avísame cualquier cosa, como estas tú?*

*Cansado pero bien, ya quiero regresar, como va todo por allá B*

*Todo tranquilo, cuantos días más le dan?*

*D días, le pediré que se regrese conmigo cuando este mejor B*

*son muchos, no te preocupes mañana yo me hago cargo de Parker*

*Gracias Bones, gracias, me llama el doctor luego seguimos t.e B*

La sonrisa se quedó instalada en su cara toda la mañana, logro terminar la identificación de la noche anterior y tres más se sumaron a los informes para entregar a Cam, tuvo una mañana muy provechosa y su tarde siguió igual justo cuando recibió un nuevo mensaje de Booth…

*me desespera, no puedo con Jared apenas despertó y ya está peleando B*

*Tranquilo Booth no te hace bien alterarte, ya dormiste y comiste*

*Lo siento Bones aún no pero tranquila puedo manejarlo, t.e B*

*Por eso estas tan alterado, tienes que comer y dormir esta Carlos ahí*

*llego hace unos minutos, pero no puedo con Jared B*

*Vete con Carlos come y duerme, Jared no ira a ningún lado*

*No Bones Jared es mi responsabilidad tengo que estar aquí B*

*Vamos Booth, deja que se calme, por favor ve con él o tendré que llamarlo*

*Tal vez tengas razón, él está alterado no llegaremos a nada así B*

*Siempre la tengo, ve con Carlos por favor hazlo por mi*

*Lo se siempre Bones, lo hare nos escribimos luego t.e B*

No le gustaba como estaban yendo las cosas entre los hermanos Booth, la última vez acabaron bien pero ahora quien los haría entrar en razón, más bien a Seeley, ella no estaba con él para tranquilizarlo.

Eran ya pasadas las 2 de la tarde y tampoco había comido desde la tarde anterior, deseaba tanto que Booth entrara en esos momentos y la arrastrara fuera de su oficina y hablar de todo y nada, sus conversaciones rara vez eran de asuntos de trabajo, quería escucharlo hablar de Parker, de Pops, sus discusiones con Rebeca, de cómo los chicos del FBI temían al Agente Especial Seeley Booth y las maldades que él les hacía, o simplemente estar con el disfrutar de su compañía y tener una larga charla de miradas, aterrizo sus pensamientos con el gruñir de su estómago y decidió que lo mejor era llamar por comida.

12:00am Washington D.C

*Lo siento si te desperté solo duerme bien, mañana todo será mejor*

11:00pm Lima, Perú

Seeley Booth dormía intranquilamente, cuando su sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, abrió lentamente los ojos podría ser Jared, pensaba no responder pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando noto que era un mensaje de Bones, le contesto y con una sonrisa en el rostro volvió a conciliar el sueño.

*Tu igual Tempe, descansa, t.e B*

* * *

/Jueves/

Despertó con el sonido de su celular y en cuanto lo escucho una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, que le recordó también hoy vería a mini Booth como lo llamaba Ángela, su día se veía prometedor y en los últimos días el único en el que estaba contenta de levantarse.

*Buen día, rumbo al hospital, t.e B*

*Buen día a ti tmb, dormiste bien*

*Mejor que nunca gracias por preocuparte t.e B*

*Ok, me voy al lab cuídate, saludos a Jared*

Tuvo una mañana muy agitada había pedido a Cam salir más temprano pues iría a recoger a Parker, entre juntas, identificaciones y asignar tareas a el interno en guardia, tuvo un momento para sentarse y hacer unas cuantas compras en línea que recogeria más tarde, tenía planeado un gran fin de semana para Parker.

Después de la hora de comida termino algunos pendientes, avanzo a su libro hasta dadas las 3:30 y salir a buscar a Parker.

*Parker sabe que iras te espera en las flores, gracias t.e. B*

*Ok ahí lo espero, no tienes nada que agradecer*

Estaba sentada esperándolo en la jardinera que tenía unas hermosas lilas y narcisos amarillos, había pasado solo 10 minutos observando la extraordinaria belleza de la naturaleza cuando la campana sonó, y un tumulto de niños salía por la puerta destacando un pequeño de rizos rubios que corría a su encuentro, hacia tanto que no lo veía que el verlo correr hacia ella la emociono demasiado, cuando chocó contra ella en un abrazo apretado no puedo evitar sentir un montón de sensaciones encontradas que no sabía cómo explicar.

_Hey! Parker_ – le dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo

_Tempe que bueno que viniste_ – Parker la apretaba más- _es cierto que estaré todoooo el fin de semana contigo?_- pregunto Parker emocionado

_Si tú quieres, si_ – dijo Brennan mientras lo acomodaba en su regazo para verlo a la cara.

_Si, si, que vamos a hacer ahora_- preguntaba con esa sonrisa que definitivamente era idéntica a la de su padre

_Bueno que te parece si le mandamos un mensaje a tu papa para decirle que ya estamos juntos y bien, para después ir a recoger unas cosas ok._ – le explicaba Brennan aun sentados afuera de la escuela.

Brennan tomo su celular para empezar a escribir el mensaje…

*Parker está conmigo todo bien, cuídate*

*Bien, puedes enseñarle el sig. Mensaje B*

_Parker este mensaje es para ti_- le dijo Brennan entregándole el teléfono

*Amigo pórtate bien con Bones, cuídate y cuídala, te quiero, t.e papa*

_Tempe le puedes escribir que yo también lo extraño y me portare bien_- pregunto Parker devolviéndole el teléfono.

_Claro, puedo leer lo que escribió_- pregunto Brennan

_Sip puedes_- contesto Parker

_Oye Parker como sabes que te extraña si en el mensaje no te lo dice_- pregunto enseñándole de nuevo el mensaje.

_Aaa! Si dice son las 2 letras antes de donde dice papa_- contesto con naturalidad Parker.

Brennan le envío el mensaje de Parker, se levantaron y subieron al auto. Se dirigieron a el centro comercial había hecho un pedido por internet por la mañana irían a recogerlo y a comprar lo que le hiciera falta a Parker mientras estuviera con ella, terminaron ahí y fueron a recoger algunas cosas del departamento de Booth.

Cuando llegaron ahí Parker corrió a su habitación a recoger las cosas que se quería llevar y Brennan entro a la habitación de Booth para recoger lo que ahí había dejado, no lo pudo evitar y tomo de su cajón una de sus playeras del FBI le encantaba vérselas puestas sus músculos se marcaban más y le daban una ganas de abrazarlo y tocarlo que a veces no se podía resistir, aparte de que su olor está impregnado ahí y su almohada estaba perdiendo su perfume, necesitaba esto para resistir sin en el 5 días más.

Antes de llegar a su departamento fueron a recoger comida para la cena, el día había sido agotador para Parker, se veía aún muy despierto pero el viaje en coche estaba empezando a adormilarlo.

Se encontraba ya en su cama, todo salió mejor de lo que se esperaba con Parker, y había descubierto su más grande incógnita de todos estos días, esas dos pequeñas letras que dejaba en casi todos sus mensajes tenían ahora un significado.

*Bones, gracias por cuidarlo descansa, t.e. B*

*Deja de agradecer lo hago con gusto, cuídate t.e.*

Si lo extrañaba muchísimo y no se lo había hecho saber por miedo a que él no la echara de menos igual, pero darse cuenta que siempre la extrañaba y se lo escribía en cada mensaje le daban más ganas de que el regresara y poder pasar tiempo a su lado.

Booth no sabía si ella conocía el significado de esas 2 letras pero esperaba y sí, pero con eso dormiría muy bien esta noche sabiendo que ella lo extrañaba de igual manera.

El fin de semana pasó rápido y entretenido el viernes solo había ido medio día a trabajar, los mensajes con Booth no se detuvieron al contrario aumentaron, Parker era un niño maravilloso le encantaba su compañía, era el mejor fin de semana que había tenido por meses, Booth también había estado presente en cada momento del fin de semana Brennan y Parker le mandaban fotos de cada cosa que hacían juntos y esperaban su respuesta.

*Gracias por este fin de semana Bones, ya quiero volver t.e B*

*Seria bueno que ya volvieras Parker te extraño*

*Pronto sera descansa t.e demasiado B*

* Cuídate todo saldrá bien mañana t.e

El fin de semana termino, llego al Jeffersonia temprano como de costumbre, saludo al vigilante y se dirigió a su oficina al entrar encontró un paquete en su escritorio que decía _T. Brennan_ lo abrió con cautela y quedo asombrada con los que se encontraba ahí…

… continuara

**N/A **Uno más a la lista espero le guste, y si les gusta porfis dejen un review para saber que están ahí, gracias a las chicas que comentan cada cap. Anto, Chris y Emi, bueno disfruten de su lectura. Disfruten sus vacaciones (si las tienen por que yo no). Saludos desde el norte muy en el norte de México.


	10. Pd El paquete

**Solo la imaginación es mía, los personajes y el resto de FOX y HH**

Era mediodía del sábado y no tenía nada en que ocuparse, no podía ir al laboratorio estaba cerrado por mantenimiento, Ángela estaba de fin de semana espiritual o no sé qué nuevas técnicas de pintura, su única y mejor opción era Booth pero se encontraba a unos cientos de kilómetros lejos de DC dentro de otra zona horaria, hoy era fin de semana con Parker lo que el pequeño ansiaba cada semana, quería hablarle a Rebeca para ella quedárselo esos días pero ¿qué derecho tenia?, ante todos era solo la compañera de Booth, estaba seriamente pensando en salir a buscarlo si no regresaba pronto, 2 semanas eran demasiado en estos momentos en los que empezaba a notar algo diferente de parte de él.

Su libro, intentaría escribir algo más pero desde que Booth se había ido poco había avanzado en la relación de los protagonistas. Su vista se fijó en el objeto que descansaba en la mesita de café y esbozo una sonrisa al recordar como lo había encontrado…

* * *

… se dirigió a su oficina al entrar encontró un paquete en su escritorio que decía _T. Brennan_ lo abrió con cautela y quedo asombrada con los que se encontraba ahí…

El paquete contenía una pequeña caja en vuelta en un papel de regalo celeste y lo que provoco su asombro era el sobre arriba de la caja que decía_ Bones ._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, solo una persona le decía así, y no le quedo duda que esto lo había enviado Booth, pensó que había regresado ya de Perú y quería darle una sorpresa, salió de su oficina y recorrió el laboratorio intentando encontrarlo pero su esfuerzo fue en vano no encontró a nadie.

Regreso a su oficina, recogió el paquete de su escritorio y lo llevo consigo al sofá, lo puso en la mesita frente a ella, y tomo el sobre, lo abrió cuidadosamente para no dañar lo que había en el interior, saco una hoja que olía a él…

_Bones_

_Sé que las cosas han sido extrañas entre nosotros desde el último caso juntos, antes de mi coma por supuesto, se lo que piensas sobre los regalos y todo eso pero lo he comprado para ti y quiero que lo tengas sea cual sea tu decisión, una nota no es el mejor modo para hablar de las cosas que han pasado estos últimos meses por eso te pido que el día que regrese podamos hablar, yo sé que sabes a donde ir a esta conversación, te dejo elegir si quieres tenerla o no._

_Por favor Bones no trabajes demasiado._

_t.e. Booth._

Termino de leer la carta y sentía su corazón acelerado claro que sabía a donde iría esa conversación es por lo que había huido a Guatemala y ahora no estaba segura de que hacer, no podría estar huyendo de él cada vez que algo parecía amenazar su relación laboral.

Dejo la hoja en la mesita y empezó a quitar la envoltura, no había terminado de desenvolverlo y la pieza frente a ella deja ver su belleza cuando termino pudo admirarla con más claridad y no lo podía creer era justo como el de su madre ese precioso alhajero que siempre quiso tener de pequeña ahora estaba frente a ella, era suyo, acaricio la tapa dibujando el contorno de los delfines que la adornaban, siguió por los costados y encontró una anomalía en la pieza de plata, lo tomo para observar lo que la hacía diferente al de su madre y se detuvo el tiempo ante su ojos, su vista se nublo, eran tantas las razones por las que este objeto era especial que no pudo contenerse, Booth había mandado grabar sus iniciales en un costado del alhajero, no podía dejar de repasar sus dedos por esas 2 letras T.B., sus dudas se disiparon y las palabras de Ángela resonaban en su cabeza _"cariño él te quiere desde antes del tumor no tengas miedo de sentir date una oportunidad" _estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el timbre de su celular la regreso a la realidad se apresuró a recogerlo de su bolsa que había dejado en el escritorio mientras limpia su rostro de cualquier signo de lágrimas, sonrió el mensaje era de Booth.

*Sorpresa! Te gusto? t.e B*

*Si mucho gracias t.e*

*No agradezcas tanto, pasa un bonito día, cita con el Doc*

*Que sean buenas noticias, vuelve pronto t.e*

*Tempe te extraño tanto B*

No podía con tantas emociones está casi al borde del llanto otra vez, respiro profundo, logro tranquilizarse un poco y recogió la carta, el alhajero y el paquete en su bolsa, pronto estarían todos en la oficina y no quería preguntas incomodas y suposiciones equivocadas, después de una montaña rusa de sensaciones desconocidas, cerró los ojos, respiro profundo y las barreras se levantaron.

* * *

Lagrimas amenazaban salir nuevamente con el recuerdo, respirar profundo no servía de nada cuando estaba en su casa, volteaba a cada rincón de su casa y veía un recuerdo con él y solo eran amigos, nunca le había gustado la soledad de su casa, le gustaba estar sola claro pero en el laboratorio por ejemplo había tantos ruido aparte de su respiración que la hacían sentir bien aunque no hubiera nadie a su alrededor precisamente.

El resto de la semana había sido normal en la oficina, agradecía no tener ningún asesinato no le gustaba trabajar con otros agentes del FBI, Booth todos sus pensamientos volvían a él, quería escucharlo, sentirlo, olerlo, su playera del FBI había perdido su fragancia o como mínimo tener noticias de él 3 días eran demasiado.

No quería seguir pensando en eso las ganas de llorar eran más fuertes que ella así que prendió el televisor frente a ella y paso los canales para encontrar algo interesante que ver, pasaba por CNN en español cuando dieron una noticia de último momento _terremoto de 5.5 escala Richter sacude las costas de lima, Perú. A las 12:35 minutos sonaron las alarmas, la ciudad se encuentra incomunicada hasta nuevo aviso… _el resto de la noticia no llego a sus oídos su mente quedo en blanco y lo único que pudo pronunciar fue _Booth _mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre su rostro…

**N/A **Uii este final estuvo interesante, lo se tarde 2 semanas sin aparecer y este es corto pero tal vez depende de su respuesta pueda subir la continuación mañana. Sonó a chantaje, si tal vez pero necesito de sus buenas vibras para seguir alimentando mi imaginación. Que tanto drama están dispuestas a leer o prefieren cosas tiernas, o ambas?, opiniones del lector... en los review plis. Saludos desde el norte muy en el norte de México.


	11. Pd Incomunicados

**Solo la imaginación es mía, los personajes y el resto de FOX y HH**

Pasaron 30 minutos para que pudiera calmar su respiración y levantar sus murallas contra el dolor y el abandono, _no Booth tiene que estar bien_ eran los pensamientos que tenía estaba convencida que con toda su experiencia el saldría bien de eso.

No tenía manera de localizarlo y no podía llegar hasta donde estaba él, se calmó, respiro profundamente y se dispuso a ver la noticia el resto de la tarde, si para la media noche no tenía noticias suyas tomaría medidas sobre esto.

Eran las 7:00 pm por primera vez en el día su celular dio señales de vida, se apresuró a contestarlo y rogaba al Dios de Booth que fueran noticias suyas…

* * *

/Miércoles/

En otra parte del continente americano…

_Te dije que no… ella está aquí ahora y me quedo…_- gritaba a su hermano

_Pero qué demonios… entiende Jared no me puedo quedar tanto, mis días se acaban_- decía un desesperado Booth

_Yo no te pedí que vinieras… estoy grandecito para cuidarme solo aparte tú no eres mi padre_- Jared seguía alterado y hablo sin pensar

Booth no pudo más con esta situación y salió de la habitación tenía razón no era su padre pero al menos se preocupaba por él.

Salió del hospital sin rumbo fijo aturdido por sus pensamientos y buscando tranquilidad para volver a esa habitación y tomar una decisión; intento mandar un mensaje a Brennan pero su celular estaba sin batería ahora se sentía frustrado, más tarde se comunicaría con ella, a lo lejos pudo ver una iglesia y se dirigió hacia ahí, la iglesia estaba vacía era muy hermosa, la construcción era de la época de la conquista y el interior era impresionante en detalles, admiro esa belleza desde la última banca del lugar, sin duda su rabia había desaparecido, miro hacia el frente el cristo clavado en la cruz y se dispuso a contarle a alguien lo que atormentaba su mente.

El tiempo se fue volando, las campanas empezaban a sonar, anunciaban el comienzo de la última misa del día, la gente empezaba a llenar la iglesia y se dispuso a escuchar la celebración.

No había entendido casi nada en la misa pero se sentía renovado con fuerzas para seguir adelante y resolver las cosas, cuando salió ya estaba oscuro y comenzaba a llover, ahora se sentía desorientado no recordaba por donde había llegado, lo más frustrante era no hablar su mismo idioma, nadie podía ayudarlo todos lo veían extraño, no tenía dinero valido en ese país y además no podía comunicarse con Carlos, su teléfono no tenía batería y el número no lo traía consigo, empezó a vagar por la ciudad ahora vacía, la gente refugiándose de la lluvia que a cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más intensa, se cansó de caminar y no llegar a ninguna parte, vio un lugar seco donde sentarse una banca debajo de un árbol que atajaba la lluvia por el enorme monumento a sus espaldas, al menos ya no se estaba mojando, se recostó en la banca y observo el cielo, como llovía a cantaros y vino a su memoria el primer caso con Bones la primera vez que pudo probar esos hermosos labios, la extrañaba tanto en esos momentos, quería volver pronto a casa y aun que sea tener la oportunidad de mirarla trabajar si no se podía más con eso se conformaría.

Perdido en sus pensamientos y el cansancio emocional que traía se quedó dormido en aquella banca.

En alguna otra parte de Lima, Perú se encontraba Carlos muy preocupado, había pasado a recoger a Booth y él no estaba le pregunto a su hermano, a los enfermeros de guardia y nadie lo había visto desde el medio día que había salido del hospital muy enojado, si no aparecía por la mañana tendría que llamar a Temperance y avisarle lo que paso.

/Jueves/

Se despertó como los rayos del sol dieron directo a su cara y los pajarillos le alertaron que un nuevo día había llegado, se levantó estirando su cuerpo, una banca era demasiado dura para dormir, decidido a encontrar el hospital camino un poco más y encontró la recepción de un hotel, entro esperando hay encontrar alguien a quien preguntar; esta vez tuvo suerte y la recepcionista le informo que estaba a 2 cuadras del hospital.

Cuando llego encontró a Carlos en la recepción se alegró de verlo y le pidió ir a su casa a descansar pasar el día afuera lo hacía sentirse extraño.

Llegando a casa de Carlos se fue directamente a la cama, él lo observo extraño se veía enfermo, y en efecto Booth se había pegado un resfriado, estuvo en cama todo lo que quedaba del día y el viernes también de no ser por Carlos que le llevaba la comida no habría sobrevivido a esto, el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente y la cabeza le daba vueltas los analgésicos no hacían mucho por mejorarlo, dormir es la mejor medicina decía su abuelo y así lo hizo esperando el sábado estuviera mejor.

/Sábado/

Despertó temprano decidido volver a casa, había tenido un sueño muy vivido sobre Brennan y Parker, eran ya 2 semanas sin ellos, si Jared quería se podía ir con él, recogió sus cosas, puso a cargar su celular y se arregló para ir a ver a Jared.

En el hospital…

_¿Cómo sigues?_- Pregunto Booth

_Mejor, hoy me dan el alta, ¿dónde estuviste estos día?-_ dijo Jared

_Tuve un resfriado, pero ya estoy mejor gracias- _contesto con sarcasmo_- pero eso no es lo que he venido_ – hizo una pausa- _me voy, mi vuelo sale en 2 horas hacia DC, venía a ver si habías cambiado de opinión_.

_No, me quedo con Padme hasta que ella decida volver, aunque gracias por venir_ –termino Jared

_Claro, nos vemos pronto, cuídate ese brazo y no hagas más tonterías_- le dijo con una mano en la puerta

El amigo de Bones lo esperaba en la entrada del hospital, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto y pasar el punto de revisión, que fuera en el avión de Jack no quería decir que podía llegar retrasado, antes de salir del auto agradeció a Carlos por todo y entro al aeropuerto, 30 minutos después estaba dentro del avión esperando su salida, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente quería dormir, eran las 10 am y su avión salió puntual para su regreso a casa.

Durmió la mayor parte del viaje cuando despertó eran las 6:45 pm y estaban próximos a aterrizar en su primera parada Miami, florida, bajo del avión compro algunos bocadillos y antes de volver al avión llamo a Bones…

_Brennan_- una voz angustiada contesto el teléfono

_Hey! Bones_- respondió un congestionado Seeley- _podrías ir por mí al aeropuerto de Dulles_

_Booth..._ -dijo en un susurro devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo - _¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿A qué hora llegas?_

_Hey! una pregunta a la vez _– dijo en tono burlón- _Tranquila estoy bien...agripado pero bien..._ - contesto calmándola- _yo calculo que como a las 9 estaré llegando por ahí, tuvimos que parar en Miami por combustible._

_Claro Booth ahí estaré_- contesto con un mejor tono de voz a la explicación de Booth

_Nos vemos pronto_ – termino la llamada con una sonrisa en los labios por volver a escucharla después de tanto.

Estaba bien y pronto lo vería corrió a arreglarse estar todo el día en pijama viendo la tele no la hacía verse bien, se ducho y arreglo lo más rápido que pudo y su emoción le permitió ya que parecía hecho adrede estaba más torpe que de costumbre, salió apresurada era casi la hora pico para el tráfico nocturno en Washington, no quería hacerlo esperar más, la anticipación era demasiado se sentía no sabía cómo explicarlo pero el nudo en la boca del estómago era lo único que reconocía.

Subió al avión, dos horas más de espera para volver a verla estaba emocionado, esperaba que no lo rechazara pero quería estrecharla en sus brazos hasta embriagarse con su aroma y tal vez si ese fuera el momento, hablar de lo que estaba pasando.

El camino fue largo llego 20 minutos antes de las 9 aparco el coche y se apresuró a encontrar alguien que le diera información de los vuelos privados que llegarían, puerta E5 dijo la joven del mostrador se apresuró a encontrar la puerta, faltaban poco más de 5 minutos para verlo sus piernas temblaban y la anticipación era enorme, fijo su vista en los aviones fuera de la ventana esperando calmar sus nervios para que el no los notara.

Su vuelo llego 15 minutos antes de lo marcado respiro profundamente y espero un poco más para recoger sus cosas y prepararse para bajar, la puerta se abrió 5 minutos después, agradeció al piloto y a la azafata por todas sus atenciones en el viaje, bajo del avión por la pequeña escalera y podía ver la puerta E5 unos cuantos metros delante de él, cruzo el umbral de la puerta y se detuvo la pudo ver de espaldas observando por la ventana, tan hermosa como siempre pero más relajada con unos jeans, zapatos bajos y su blusa favorita por que resaltaba más sus ojos.

Después de unos momentos pudo sentir tras de ella una profunda mirada observándola se volteo lentamente y se encontró con esa mirada color chocolate que tanto extrañaba...

* * *

**N/A **Wow como será ese encuentro después de tanto tiempo lejos (si 2 semanas es demasiado para los enamorado)si quieren averiguarlo no olviden nuestra próxima emisión en el mismo canal, la misma hora, la próxima semana. Bueno esto fue algo así como la compensación por mi ausencia de 15 días. Gracias de verdad por todos su review y los que me agregaron a favoritos, el chantaje funciono pero no me gusta hacerlo todo el tiempo, cada review es importante para mí, alimenta mi imaginación y me da ánimos en momentos difíciles. Saludos desde el norte muy en el norte de México.

Opiniones del lector… review plis. Tambien pueden encontrarme en twitter y tumblr mas info. en mi perfil.


	12. Temblores

**Solo la imaginación es mía, los personajes y el resto de FOX y HH**

Después de unos momentos pudo sentir tras de ella una profunda mirada se volteo lentamente y se encontró con esa mirada color chocolate que tanto extrañaba, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos se nublaron y todas las emociones que estaba reteniendo amenazaban con salir, como si fuera un imán sus cuerpo se sintió atraído a él y la llevo a su encuentro más rápido de lo que pensó choco contra su pecho.

Sus ojos estaban de un azul impresionante, esa pequeña sonrisa que siempre le regalaba lo hacía sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago, había sido tanto tiempo lejos, fueron cuestión de segundo para que ella chocara contra su pecho y escondiera su cara contra su cuello, reacciono inmediatamente a su contacto y la sostuvo con fuerza escondiendo su cara en su pelo quería embriagarse de ella, al poco tiempo sintió como su cuerpo se sacudía en ligeros espasmos estaba llorando, contra su pecho, sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón no sabía que pasaba trato de separarla un poco para verla a los ojos pero ella no se lo permitió se aferró más a él.

En cuanto su cara se acomodó entre su cuello no pudo resistir más, eran tantas emociones que no podía explicar y el creerlo muerto o mal herido en un país extraño, eran demasiadas cosas que no podía resistirlo una vez más, así aferrada a su cuerpo dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro y lloro entre sus brazos como aquella vez que conoció la verdadera identidad de sus padres, el quiso verla a la cara pero en estos momentos no podía, necesitaba más estar segura de que no era un sueño y sentir su calor contra su cuerpo.

_Bones…_- susurro contra su cabello- _por favor no llores_- suplico mientras otro espasmo recorría su cuerpo- _Tempe mírame_ - sintió como movía su cabeza en negativa-_por favor nena dime que sucede _

Esta tan concentrada escuchando el latido de su corazón que el eco de su voz sobre su pecho la devolvió a la realidad estaba más tranquila ahora pero no estaba lista aun para verlo a la cara, seguía sollozando contra su pecho, en su voz podía notar la preocupación pero no estaba segura de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra sin que se quedara atorada en su garganta y sus palabras la seguían descolocando tanto.

No recibió ninguna respuesta a su petición, podía sentir su respiración tranquilizarse y sus puños relajarse en el agarre en su espalda mientras el trazaba círculos en su espalda, poco tiempo después ella hablo contra su cuello…

_Pensé que no volvería a verte_- confeso

Booth quedo aturdido con la confesión, no sabía por qué pensaba eso siempre volvería a ella, siempre.

_¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?_ –pregunto en un susurro separándola un poco para ver su rostro a lo que esta vez no se resistió, sus miradas se encontraron, acomodo un mechón detrás de su oreja y atrapo una lagrima que se escapaba de su ojo.

Se estremeció a su contacto esta vez quería ver sus ojos, no se esperaba nada de lo que paso después, su mano contra su mejilla y ella acercándose a su contacto.

En ese momento la tensión podía cortarse tan fácilmente, ella no pondría resistencia a nada pensó Booth por un momento reprimiendo el impulso de acercar más su rostro y besar sus dulces labios, pero no quería apostarle a que algo saliera mal ella estaba demasiado vulnerable y él nunca se aprovecharía de eso con ninguna mujer pero en especial si esa mujer era Brennan.

El tiempo se detuvo en esa conversación de miradas, hasta que ella cerró sus ojos y se acercó más a su mano y continúo hablando…

_Prometiste escribir por lo menos una vez al día… _-suspiro – _después el terremoto en lima…_ -su garganta se cerró y no pudo continuar ya no quería pensar en eso porque él estaba ahí con ella en ese momento y lo demás solo debería ser un mal recuerdo.

_No sé de qué hablas Bones… cual terremoto?_- pregunto confundido

_El de hoy al medio día…-_contesto perezosamente mientras abría lo ojos para buscar su mirada

Entonces todo se vio más claro él había perdido contacto con ella desde el miércoles y antes de eso sus mensajes eran más continuos ella le decía que lo extrañaba y luego la noticia de un terremoto ella estaba preocupada y no quería admitirlo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, que se desvaneció cuando pensó en Jared.

Ella pudo leer en sus ojos todos los sentimientos que se cruzaban a mil por hora por él, memorizo cada movimiento de su rostro para futuras referencias.

Una voz anunciando el siguiente vuelo los saco de ensoñación y se dieron cuenta que aún estaban en el aeropuerto siendo observados por algunas personas que esperaban su salida, se separaron lentamente sintiéndose algo incomodos con tantas miradas sobre ellos, Booth tomo su mano, intercambiaron miradas y se encaminaron a la salida, ninguno pronuncio palabra en el camino al auto…

_¿Tú o Yo?_ – pregunto Brennan mientras le mostraba las llaves de su coche

El esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y dijo…

_Es tu coche Bones tú decides_ – contesto un poco desganado- _además estoy muy cansado solo quiero llegar a casa_

Solo esperaba esa respuesta para subir al coche y encender el motor; Booth metió sus cosas en el asiento trasero y se sentó junto a ella, cerró los ojos y descanso su cabeza que ahora le daba vueltas en el asiento, Brennan observo sus movimientos y recordó lo que antes dijo por teléfono tenía un resfriado llevaba un rato conduciendo, cuando volteo a verlo y noto como los colores de su rostro habían desaparecido, se preocupó por su semblante y no pudo evitar preguntar…

_Booth_- espero un momento para ganar su atención pero no abrió los ojos- _¿te sientes bien?_ – pregunto

Tomo una respiración larga y contesto

_La verdad no Bones, el estómago me da vueltas y la cabeza me va estallar_- contesto tomando respiraciones largas para mantener la compostura.

_Eso no es bueno Booth_ – decía mientras busca un lugar donde parar el coche- _haz comido algo_ – pregunto, no obtuvo respuesta- _Booth_ – volvió a decir y lo vio como movía su cabeza en negativa

Cuando al fin se detuvo desabrocho su cinturón y se volteo hacia el tocando su frente.

Estaba demasiado caliente y sudaba frio, se estremeció cuando sintió su contacto, no podía abrir los ojos estaba perdido en su tacto.

_Booth… dios estas muy caliente_ – decía asustada mientras tocaba su frente- _necesitamos ir a un hospi…_

No la dejo terminar cuando respondió alteradamente

_No!_- abrió los ojos y tomo su mano antes que se posara en el volante- _llévame a casa por favor un hospital no_- dijo con mirada suplicante

_Pero Booth…-_ contesto en tono bajo

_Por favor Tempe…_ -contesto con un suspiro regresando a su posición original pero sin soltar su mano

No necesito que le dijera nada más, desde antes de decir un pero ya la había convencido.

El resto del viaje fue más apresurado el llevaba su mano sujetándola y ella sentía una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar, paso rápido a una farmacia y compro unos analgésicos y algunas otras cosas que pudiera necesitar para que lo hicieran mejorar.

Llegaron a la entrada del edificio y Booth dormía profundamente, los temblores ya habían pasado, no quería despertarlo pero pronto haría más frio y todo podría empeorar, tenía miedo de las consecuencias; coloco su mano en su rostro y con pequeños susurros empezó a despertarlo.

Después de hablar con ella todo había sido tan rápido ella aun sujetando su mano, y el largo viaje que ahora parecía tan corto hasta que la escucho detenerse y bajar no se dio cuenta por cuanto tiempo y después la escucho acomodarse y seguir su camino, escuchaba voces a lo lejos y una mano acariciaba su mejilla escucho repetidamente su nombre y poco a poco abrió los ojos quería perderse en la mirada de aquella angelical voz.

_Booth! Al fin despertaste, vamos llegamos a tu departamento anda_- decía mientras le ayudaba a bajar del coche – _sostente de mi_

_Espera, Bones mis cosas_- intento regresarse

_Ya están arriba_ – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver su cara de preocupación- _anda vamos que hace frio_

Su pequeño cuerpo en contra suya era una sensación maravillosa su pequeño brazo aferrado a su cintura evitando que chocara con todo, se debería ver realmente patético o pensarían que estaba borracho, que importaba dejo escapar una ligera risita.

Llegaron a su departamento y ella lo llevo hasta la bañera, le preparo el agua y lo ayudo a despojarse de sus zapatos para después ayudarlo a entrar en ella, se quedó de rodillas junto a él sosteniendo su mano mientras deja que su cuerpo se relajaba en la bañera necesitaba bajar su temperatura corporal que se encontraba casi llegando a los 40°C, cuando sintió que estaba más tranquilo intento levantarse pero el apretó más su mano…

_No me dejes…_- dijo Booth con una voz temblorosa

_No lo hare, llamare a Mama para que te mande una sopa necesitas comer algo_- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su frente y comprobaba su temperatura- _enseguida vuelvo -_lo vio asentir y libero su mano para dirigirse a hacer algunas llamada

Llamo a mama para pedir la sopa especial de Booth y le conto la situación mama dijo que para su niño estaría de inmediato y agradeció a Temperance por cuidar de él; también llamo a Ángela, cancelaria su salida del domingo, hasta que Booth estuviera mejor.

Después de ayudarlo a salir de la bañera, darle de comer y algunos analgésicos logro que se quedara dormido, estaba sentada en el espacio vacío junto a él, cuando de repente se volteo y la tomo entre sus brazos abrazándola y sosteniéndola sobre su pecho, no detuvo nada de lo que acababa de suceder estar entre sus fuertes brazos embriagada con su aroma y agobiada por el cansancio y preocupación nublo su pensamiento y relajo su cuerpo que se durmió en sus brazos arrullada por el latido de su corazón.

* * *

**N/A **antes de una mala noticia quiero agradecer por sus review a Anto, Chris, barbara Booth, nenny y guest, son mi razón para seguir escribiendo,mmm pero ahí viene la mala noticia necesito preguntarles algo muy importante, en estos momentos de mi vida necesito desconectarme de mi pasión que es escribir para reconectarme con mi deber titularme de la universidad, tengo muchas cosas pensadas para seguir este fic y no pienso abandonarlo, pero ahora necesito el tiempo para concentrarme en mi examen y les tengo 2 propuestas 1.- darle un final a la historia en el siguiente capítulo o 2.- si me esperan, les dejo un capitulo extra por esta semana y prometo continuarla en cuanto allá pasado mi examen(mm tal vez uno o 2 meses). Su opinión es importante… review please. Saludos desde el norte muy en el norte de México.


	13. Sensaciones

**Solo la imaginación es mía, los personajes y el resto de FOX y HH**

Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y el cuerpo le dolía, intento moverse pero se dio cuenta que alguien estaba sobre él, abrió lentamente los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos en cuanto la vio debería estar soñando, abrió un solo ojo y la observo, no era un sueño, no estaba solo y ya estaba en casa, la aferro más a su cuerpo y una felicidad lo embargo, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y el sueño lo venció de nuevo.

El sol empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana escondió su rostro en el cuello de Booth alejándose de la claridad del día, quería volver a dormir, pero su estómago hacia ruidos extraños y el de Booth también, estaba tan a gusto entre sus brazos que se podría acostumbrar a esto; deposito un beso en su pecho donde antes escuchaba el latido de su corazón, y se removió de entre sus brazos sin despertarlo para preparar algo que comer, el reloj en la mesita de noche marca las 9:30am y prefería seguir durmiendo algo inusual en Temperance Brennan.

Se dirigió al Baño, lavo su cara y peino su cabello observando su reflejo en el espejo vio felicidad por estar en ese lugar nunca antes se había sentido tan contenta de volver a ver a alguien, en cuanto estuviera mejorado quería hablar con Booth, quería tener esa conversación con él no pensaba huir más ya no quería.

Antes de empezar a cocinar llamo a Rebeca debía avisarle a Parker que su padre había vuelto tal vez podría venir a visitarlo y ella pasaría tiempo con él, después de ese fin de semana juntos se habían vuelto más unido, solo era una semana y lo extrañaba demasiado.

_Hola Rebeca es Temperance… Solo quería decirte que Booth ha vuelto y tal vez a Parker le gustaría venir a verlo…. Si el debió haber llamado pero está un poco enfermo y sé que le gustaría pasar un tiempo con Parker….No, no es nada grave solo una gripe…Si a esa hora esta bien…. Claro yo lo puedo llevar… gracias, nos vemos pronto._

Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, en un par de horas vería a Parker y lo tendrían hasta el lunes, termino de hacer el almuerzo y preparo las bandejas para acompañarlo a comer, unos huevos con tocino, pan tostado, fruta y jugo de naranja llenaban la bandeja de Booth y fruta, pan tostado y jugo de naranja para ella.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama escondiéndose del sol, observo a su alrededor y estaba solo tal vez solo había estado teniendo uno de esos sueños que lo dejaban con ganas de más de lo mismo, ahora estaba enojado, tanto tiempo perdido sin ella y esos sueños se lo recordaban con más saña. Pensó volver a dormir y regresar a tenerla entre sus brazos por siempre cuando escucho ruidos fuera de la habitación, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, eran ruidos en la cocina y unos pequeños pasos que reconocería en cualquier lugar se acercaban a la habitación.

Empujo la puerta con el pie mientras sostenía las 2 bandejas y poder entrar la habitación, cuando lo hizo lo vio sentado en la cama viéndola como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando…

_Hola-_ dijo Brennan desde la puerta- _¿cómo te sientes?-_ decía mientras se acercaba a él con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Tardo un segundo en contestar la estaba contemplando por la mañana con el desayuno en las manos era, era lo más maravilloso que había hecho alguien por el desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Mejor, gracias a ti_ – dijo dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que derriten a cualquiera

_Me alegro_- le dijo mientras le pasaba la bandeja no quería que el notara lo avergonzada que estaba por sus palabaras- _ahora necesitas comer algo _

_Wow Bones tu hiciste todo esto para mi- _la miro sorprendido

_Si, espero que te guste_ – rodeo la cama y se sentó junto a el

_Gracias_ – dijo Booth volteando a verla y perdiéndose en sus ojos, que después de un breve momento perdieron contacto para ver sus platos.

El resto del desayuno fue en silencio ella lo observaba comer con tanto gusto, que eso la hacía feliz él estaba tan concentrado en lo que había en sus platos que no noto su mirada, cuando terminaron el desayuno Brennan recogió las cosas y regreso a la habitación con un vaso de agua y un montón de pastillas.

_Booth es hora de tus pastillas_ – dijo Brennan como entraba a la habitación y se sentaba de frente junto a el

Seguía sentado en la cama el dolor de cuerpo no había desaparecido y no le apetecía hacer nada más que estar en su cama, cuando ella entro diciendo su advertencia el hizo una mueca de desaprobación no quería más cosas en su cuerpo él siempre pensaba que no las necesitaba y más ahora que Brennan era su enfermera.

_No me vas a convencer tienes que tomarlas_- dice Brennan mientras se perdía en esos ojos de cachorrito que ponía Booth cuando quería conseguir algo- _aparte había olvidado decirte Parker llegara en una hora._

La cara de Booth se ilumino ante la noticia…

_Enserio pero como…_- contesto emocionado y Brennan no lo dejo continuar

_Llame a rebeca y se lo pedí_- le dijo tímidamente- _espero no te moleste- _bajo su rostro

_Que?... claro que no Bones estoy muy feliz_- dijo con una enorme sonrisa quitándole el vaso y las pastillas para tomárselas, cuando termino de tomarlas dejo el vaso a un lado y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo en un abrazo.

Eso no lo vio venir estar envuelta entre sus brazos la emocionaba demasiado y muchas cosas desconocidas recorrían su cuerpo.

_Gracias_- después de un tiempo susurro en su oído- _gracias por todo_

No dijo palabra alguna y se aferró a su cuerpo, una corriente electrizante había recorrido su cuerpo y le había gustado.

Ella rompió el contacto un poco para poderlo ver a la cara…

_Booth… quiero…quiero que hablemos_ –termino por decir bajando su rostro

Con su dedo índice levanto su barbilla para poder verla de nuevo a los ojos.

_Esta segura-_ le pregunto directo a los ojos, como ella movía su cabeza afirmativamente, su cercanía lo descolocaba...

**N/A **Esto es una probadita de lo que sigue a continuación, ¿de qué creen que hablaran? O bueno mejor ustedes especulen que a mi regreso sabrán que pasara, o si (aplausos) esto no termino hoy, gracias a todas esa personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review y todas las palabras tan lindas que dejaron alentándome y dándome buenos deseos para mi examen (leyendo casi al borde de las lágrimas) solo puedo decir gracias por el apoyo y por su paciencia regresare que no les quede duda, aunque también pueden contactarme por mis otras cuentas(más información en mi perfil), que seguro los leeré. Si tú también lees y no comentas gracias por leer. Su opinión es importante… review please. Amor y Paz. Saludos desde el norte muy en el norte de México.


	14. Tomando Tiempos

**A/N:** pss… psss… ¿hay alguien ahí? he vuelto, disfruten ;D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Solo la imaginación es mía, los personajes y el resto de FOX y HH**

_Booth… quiero…quiero que hablemos_ –termino por decir bajando la cara

Con su dedo índice levanto su barbilla para poder verla de nuevo a los ojos.

_Esta segura-_ le pregunto directo a los ojos, como ella movía su cabeza afirmativamente, su cercanía lo descolocaba que no podía pensar más allá de ella – _te escucho_

Desvió su mirada por unos segundos fijándola en la pared tras de él, organizaba sus ideas para que el pudiera entenderla con claridad eran tantas cosas que quería decirle y no sabía por dónde empezar…

_Sabes Booth…_ -dijo hacia la pared reflexionando- _tengo miedo…_- afirmo volteando a perderse en esos ojos que la hacían sentir cosas en el estómago, asintió para que continuara- _todo… todo esto que estoy sintiendo no tiene un nombre para mi… es algo desconocido y me asusta_- continuo su declaración con una voz suave y calmada mirando entre sus ojos y sus manos para ganar valor con cada palabra que decía- _siempre me ha asustado pero ya me canse, desde hace algún tiempo…_ – le dedico una media sonrisa- _cada vez… cada vez que te veo, te escucho o estas cerca de mí, pasa lo mismo- _su cara gano un poco de color con lo antes dicho.

La sonrisa de Booth se hizo más grande y coloco su mano en la mejilla, acariciándolo como si fuera a romperse, - _me encanta cuando te sonrojas_- susurro contra su oído.

Brennan se estremeció a su contacto y cerró los ojos inclinándose a su calor, cuando susurro un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y volviendo a mirarlo a la cara continuo…

_Tengo miedo de que esto no funcione y perdamos esto que tenemos_- bajo su mirada más tiempo del necesario y Booth la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara- _pero…pero tengo más miedo de perderte _– desvió su mirada hacia la pared – _Booth… 3 veces en tan solo un año_ – golpeo su pecho haciendo énfasis en sus palabras- _pensé que no te volvería a ver jamás, no podría escucharte más y dicen que la tercera se pierde_

Booth esbozo una sonrisa sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrándolos ojos para corregirla- _la tercera es la vencida, nena la tercera es la vencida _–remarco volviéndose a perder en esos ojos grises que lo hipnotizaban.

_Bueno eso,-_ rodo los ojos y continuo- _me hizo darme cuenta que te necesito más de lo que quiero admitir, Booth… muéstrame que esto que siento no es una reacción de impulsos químicos en el cerebro, que podemos hacerlo, que todo estará bien, porque sabes…_- entrecerró los ojos pensando- _de lo único que estoy segura es que no quiero ser solo tu compañera y amiga quiero… quiero... algo mas_- le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

Booth tomo la cara de Brennan entre sus manos y deposito un beso en la mejilla peligrosamente cerca de los labios, se retiró lo justo para poderla ver a los ojos, eso ojos que nunca le mienten y pudo ponerle nombre a todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo Amor

_Oh nena!... Bones_ – se corrigió –_yo_ _también estoy asustado_, _re… recuerdas todo lo que te dije en nuestra primera platica en el hospital antes que me interrumpieras_- pregunto Booth con lo que Brennan asintió esbozando una ligera sonrisa ante el recuerdo – _Bueno pues todo eso es cierto, la tercera noche que desperté en el hospital recordé nuestro primer caso, el bar… un beso bajo la lluvia… el tequila y un taxi marcaron un cambio para mí_- seguía en un susurro – _desde ese momento lo supe, que tú eres esa mujer con la que quiero pasar mi tiempo compartir mi vida,- _Booth pudo observar como esa mirada que adoraba se empezaba a poner cristalina_- se cómo te sientes, cuando… cuando admití lo que me pasaba, estaba tan asustado que puse esa maldita línea entre nosotros no podía arriesgarme a perderte-_una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y con un beso Boothdetuvo su camino mandando una corriente eléctrica a ambos cuerpos que instintivamente cerraron los ojos, Booth había esperado un golpe por su atrevimiento y Brennan su contacto en los labios pero ninguno sucedió, abrieron los ojos lentamente y soltaron el aire que ambos estaban reteniendo, se miraron profundamente y Booth continuo- _no huyas de mi Temperance, puedo darte pruebas de todo lo que quieras, en el tiempo que tu decidas, puedo hacer eso… pero no te alejes de mi_- le rogo.

Brennan sentía, en realidad no sabía que sentía era una confusión total sus sentimiento quería correr, gritar, besarlo, golpearlo, abrazarlo, desaparecer, saltar y lo único que estaba haciendo era perderse en su mirada y llorar, tomo un respiro y contesto a esos interrogantes ojos marrón.

_Si, Booth… puedo hacer eso de no alejarme_- respiro nuevamente para evitar que su voz se rompiera, noto la cercanía de Booth su mirada viajaba entre los labios y su boca, con nerviosismo mordió su labio inferior y trato de concentrarse – _quiero ir despacio, hacer las cosas como la gente común, como en la tribu donde el cort…_ - unos labios interrumpieron su discurso, un beso suave y lento, interrumpieron su tren de pensamiento llevándola a tocar el cielo, el beso se volvía cada vez más exigente, permitiéndole explorar su boca cuando fueron interrumpidos por un recurrente y estruendoso golpe en la puerta, se separaron con pereza recobrando el aliento, Brennan se levantó rápidamente le dedico una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Él oh! Dios la beso, desde el momento que empezó a hablar noto su cercanía con ella, sus labios estaban tentadoramente cerca solo unos centímetros más y podría probarla, escucho cada palabra que dijo con la mayor atención que podría tener su cerebro en ese momento, cuando se mordió el labio…. Dios es grande y él tiene demasiada resistencia porque quería atacar su boca, cuando empezó a hablar de tribus no pudo resistir más le encantaba su jerga científica pero esos labios… la beso, primero lento y suave esperando su respuesta que no se dejó esperar mucho la sintió tensarse y relajarse en el mismo instante, el beso se volvió más exigente quería más… pidió entrada a su boca y sintió tocar el cielo, era feliz cuando ella le permitió, un par de golpecillos en la puerta lo hizo bajar de su nube y aterrizar en su realidad, Brennan se separó de el con desgano y salió de la habitación regalándole una sonrisa que jamás había visto, sus ojos brillaban se veía hermosa.

* * *

Brennan se sentía en una nube llego a la puerta y se fijó por la mirilla para ver quién podía ser, era Rebeca y Parker, peino su cabello, acomodo su ropa y abrió la puerta...

_Tempe_- exclamo Parker abrazándose a su abdomen

_Hey! Parker, hola_ _Rebeca_- dijo Brennan pasando un brazo por los hombros de Parker devolviendo el abrazo

_Hola Temperance, siento llegar antes, pero llamaron de la oficina y ahora tengo que correr o llegare tarde_ – decía rebeca mientras observaba su reloj y entregaba su mochila a Parker- _Cariño pórtate bien, Temperance te llevara al colegio mañana, cualquier cosa me llamas ok_- Parker asintió y Rebeca se dirigió a Brennan- _espero Seeley se mejore pronto, Gracias_, _te quiero cariño_- se acercó a Parker y beso su frente.

_No te preocupes Rebeca, yo le diré a Seeley_- respondió a una apurada Rebeca que sonrió a Brennan mientras prácticamente corría al ascensor.

Cuando vieron desaparecer por el pasillo a Rebeca, Brennan y Parker cerraron la puerta del departamento y se miraron divertidos por el apuro de su madre.

_Te extrañe_- declaro Parker aferrándose a su abdomen.

_Yo también Mati_- lo acerco más hacia ella si era posible.

_¿Cómo esta Papa?, Mama me dijo que estaba enfermo_- pregunto levantando su cara de su abdomen para poderla observar.

Ninguno rompió el contacto, Brennan volvió su cara hacia él y respondió

_Solo tiene una gripe, pronto va a estar bien, por ahora le duele todo el cuerpo y está cansado ¿quieres ir a verlo?_ – pregunto al pequeño Booth

_Sí, pero… y si está dormido… mejor después no quiero molestarlo_- dijo Parker preocupado

Brennan noto la preocupación en su rostro y se agacho a su altura para poder hablar mejor con el…

_Mati escúchame tu nunca molestas ok, él te está esperando no creo que este dormido, vamos_- dijo Brennan

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando unos pequeños brazos envolvieron su cuello, respondió el abrazo y el pequeño escondió su rostro en su cuello.

Segundos después Parker le susurro – _te quiero Tempe_

El mundo dejo de girar para Brennan esto sobrepasaba sus límites para compartimentar, sintió una emoción indescriptible por escuchar al pequeño decirle esas 3 simples palabras que sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir, respiro profundamente y le susurro _– te quiero Mati _– beso su mejilla se separó de él y caminaron de la mano a la habitación de Booth.

* * *

Escucho la puerta del departamento cerrarse y esperaba con ansias a su pequeño correr hacia su habitación espero un momento pero nada paso, puso más atención a los ruidos provenientes de la sala y logro escuchar un susurro de voces y solo silencio, estaba intrigado por lo que pasaba en el exterior de su dormitorio, estaba considerando levantarse muy a su pesar cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y dejo ver los rizos rubios del pequeño Parker….

_Hey! amigo_ _entra_- dijo Booth desde su posición en la cama – _ven acá_- pidió a Parker sentarse a su lado en la cama.

Parker sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su padre cuando entro, no estaba en su mejor momento pero tampoco se veía como si estuviera a punto de morir eso calmo un poco la preocupación del pequeño y cuando pidió que se sentara junto a él, quiso correr y abalanzarse hacia él, pero dudo un poco volviendo la mirada a Brennan que estaba parada justo de tras de él, con un movimiento de cabeza y un apretón en el hombro supo que podía hacerlo entonces camino con paso apresurado hacia su padre y se lanzó a sus brazos.

_Te extrañe papa_ – dijo Parker en el cuello de su padre

_Y yo también amigo_- dijo Booth depositando un beso en la cabeza del pequeño.

Booth acerco más a Parker a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento, Brennan observaba la escena desde la puerta con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro estaba más que emocionada por lo que veía le encantaba ver interactuar a Booth con su hijo, de pronto la realidad la golpe de frente ahora eran su familia ella seria parte de algo, su descubrimiento la asusto un poco y decidió salir para darles su momento…

_Bones_- dijo Booth abriendo los ojos con el crujir de la puerta abierta

Brennan se volteo a Booth aun con la mano en la puerta, perdiéndose en esa mirada suplicante que le decía que no se fuera, él acomodo a Parker en la cama aun recargado en su pecho y extendió su mano a Brennan para que se sentara junto a él, lo considero un momento era una decisión que cambiaría todo, y recordó lo que en alguna ocasión le dijo Booth "toma el cerebro y ponlo en punto muerto, toma el corazón y ponlo en marcha" sonrió ante el recuerdo miro su mano y la puerta, cerró la puerta y camino hacia sus chicos.

Noto los engranes de su cerebro viajar a mil por hora y el miedo lo ataco, acaso todo lo anterior solo había sido un sueño, una mentira o iban demasiado rápido, cuando observo esa pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro y camino a hacia él, le dedico esa sonrisa que solo era para ella desde hace tanto tiempo.

Después de ese encuentro todo paso entre cosquillas y risas, Booth les contaba a ambos los lugares que había visto en su visita a Perú, y la divertida aventura de pasar una noche bajo la lluvia en un lugar que no conoces.

Brennan y Parker no paraban de reír de lo que Booth decía, estaban pasando un buen momento hasta que el estómago de los chicos Booth empezó a hacer ruidos extraños.

Limpiándose unas lágrimas de sus mejillas Brennan se levantó de la cama.

_Iré a preparar algo_- dijo encaminándose a la puerta con una sonrisa instalada en el rostro

_Tempe, yo te ayudo_- reparo Parker bajándose a toda prisa de la cama y pararse a su lado tomando su mano.

_Ahora los dos me abandonan eso es complot_- bromeo Booth asiendo pucheros a sus dos personas favoritas.

_Tranquilo papa solo estaremos en la cocina volveremos pronto verdad Tempe?_- con esto último el pequeño fijo su vista en la antropóloga que lo observaba.

_Claro m… Parker, tu padre estará bien, un rato solo no le caería mal… aparte_ – se acercó a Parker y le susurro un poco fuerte con la intención de que Booth escuchara-_ creo que ya huele un poco mal_.

El grito indignado de Booth y la risita que Parker dejo escapar fueron música para sus oídos, dedicándole una última mirada coqueta salieron por la puerta aun riendo.

* * *

En la cocina…

_¿Qué te apetece para comer hoy Parker?_- pregunto mientras observaba las cosas que se encontraban en la alacena

_¿Podemos prepararle a papa los mac&chesse especiales?_- decía Parker dando vuelta en la silla alta de la barra

_Claro me parece una Buena idea, ¿me ayudaras con la mezcla?_- decía Brennan a un emocionado Parker

_Enserio, si, gracias Tempe_ – bajo de la silla y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que solo un niño de 10 años puede dar.

_De nada Mati_- le devolvió el abrazo y pasando un brazo sobre su hombro dijo- _que te parece si empezamos yo también muero de hambre…_

* * *

_Yo no huelo mal_ -dijo Booth a una habitación ahora vacía, pero no sería tan mala idea tomar un baño ya se sentía entumido de estar tanto tiempo en la cama y tal vez consideraría que a estas alturas ya podría oler un poco mal, pensó esto con cara de disgusto que prontamente se borró al recordar las risitas de sus dos personar favoritas, esto se sentía como lo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, estar con su hijo y con Bones era más de lo que podía pedir, estaba agradecido con Dios por darle esta nueva oportunidad por que como Temperance había dicho 3 veces en un año eran demasiadas advertencias y esta la iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Con esos pensamientos y esa sonrisa instalada en su rostro se levantó de la cama y se dio una larga y relajante ducha pensando en la noche anterior en una situación un tanto diferente con Bones en ese preciso lugar.

Cuando estuvo listo con un pijama limpio, el hecho devolver a estar en la cama solo, no le agrado, con una sonrisa traviesa que se dibujó en su rostro pensó en sorprender a sus dos personas favoritas.

Un cambio en el juego, el sorprendido fue él al salir de su habitación el olor era embriagador _mac&chesse_ fue su primer pensamiento, como fue acercándose al comedor su boca se abrió de la sorpresa todo estaba preparado en la mesa y unas risitas provenientes de la cocina lo devolvieron a la realidad, se acercó silenciosamente a la marco de la cocina y tomo posición para observar la escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

...

_Puedes creerlo mati me lanzo pintura, en el cabello_ – dijo Brennan en tono de indignación pero divertida a la vez, poniendo las ultimas cosas sobre el pastel de manzana en el mostrador.

_Y tú qué hiciste Tempe_ – pregunto atento Parker sentado en el mostrador de la cocina pasándole las cosas a Brennan

_Pues no me deje le avente pintura a esa pesada de Yolanda pero yo le atine a la cara y salpico toda su ropa nueva_ – rio recordando lo fatal de la escena-_ en realidad fue genial después hubo guerra de pintura por todo el salón –_ hizo una mueca en modo de disgusto y continuo _– pero lo divertido acabo cuando la maestra regreso y vio el desastre que habíamos hecho, nos mandó a dirección y estuvimos suspendidas por 2 días y tuvimos_ _que limpiar el salón de arte._

_Enserio te suspendieron Tempe_- pregunto con sorpresa

_Sip, aunque pensándolo bien estuvo mal lo que hicimos_- se detuvo un momento como ponía el pastel en el horno- _pero fue muy divertido no lo crees_ – pregunto a Parker acercándose sigilosamente para iniciar una guerra de cosquillas con el pequeño.

Booth mira la escena con una sonrisa de adoración en el rostro, ninguna mujer antes había sido tan buena con su hijo, ni con él, se sentía realmente afortunado de que ella le diera una oportunidad de mostrarle que siempre podría sonreír como ahora, porque desde ese momento ese par de risas juntas eran el mejor sonido del mundo.

Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de Brennan y se unió a la guerra de cosquillas, Brennan sorprendida por el atraco dio un pequeño grito que en cuanto se volteo y se perdió en los ojos color chocolate se convirtió en una dulce risa, Parker era el atacado lagrimas recorrían su rostro de tanta alegría.

_Mmm… que huele tan rico aquí?_- pregunto sin separarse ni un centímetro de la espalda de Brennan con los ojos sobre su hijo sonriente sobre el mostrador con sus brazos a cada lado el.

_Es una sorpresa papa deberás ir al comedor para saber_- dijo Parker

_Parker tiene razón, tendrás que esperar un poco más_- sentencio Brennan

_Pero yo muero de hambre_- hizo un puchero que solo Parker vio

Parker soltó una risita y contesto- _no va a funcionar papa_

Brennan no necesito ver la cara de Booth para saber la expresión que tenía su rostro y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo en modo de regaño.

_Vamos Parker, ve y prepárate te espero en el comedor_- Brennan le guiño un ojo a Parker y lo ayudo a bajar del mostrador.

En cuanto Parker estuvo fuera de su vista Booth rodeo a Brennan por la cintura y se embriago en su cabello.

_Gracias, bonita-_ susurro en su oído y la sintió estremecer

_Booth…_ -suspiro Brennan relajándose y colocando su cabeza en su hombro

_Tranquila_ – susurro de nuevo, apretándola a su cuerpo, tomo unos segundos más y beso su mejilla, se separó dejándola en la cocina con cara de asombro para obedientemente esperarla en el comedor.

...

Todo fue en cuestión de segundos estaba tan concentrada en la risa de Parker que no se percató cuando Booth se acercaba a su encuentro, esa pequeña conversación de los 3 entre risas y después sus fuertes brazos rodeándola y ahora sus palabras debería estar soñando, se sentía… ok todavía no sabía cómo nombrarlo pero se sentía bien, no dolía, poco segundos después de que Booth la dejo hay con su mano sobre la mejilla y una cara de estúpida, comenzó a servir la cena para sus chicos.

Al entrar a la comedor y ver esas dos idénticas sonrisas recibiéndola, su esfuerzo de hoy había valido la pena, después de la cara de sorpresa de Booth y un expresiones de _"gracias Bones" "no debiste molestarte" _y de_ "mmm… Bones está delicioso" _la cena transcurrió en silencio para los adultos solo siendo interrumpida por algunas preguntas curiosas de Parker, a la hora del postre la sonrisa con la que Booth había permanecido toda la cena se agrando más cuando la vio llegar con un pastel de manzana solo para él.

Brennan estaba contenta de verlo sonreír, de verlos en realidad su sonrisa era contagiosa, el resto de la tarde la pasaron entre películas y juegos de mesa pasadas las 7 de la noche Parker se veía realmente cansado ya se acercaba su hora de dormir y Booth no se quedaba atrás estaba a nada de quedarse dormido en el sofá…

_Mati, cariño ve a tomar una ducha_- decía Brennan a un somnoliento Parker acostado en su regazo

_Ok, Tempe_- bostezo- _ya vuelvo_

Parker se levantó con pereza del sofá y a paso lento se dirigió a tomar una ducha.

Brennan observo a Booth por un momento estaba apenas en un ligero sueño, no quería despertarlo pero era el momento de que se fuera a la cama, de lo contrario su espalda tendría consecuencias por la mañana, se inclinó sobre su rostro y con un susurro sacudiendo su hombro trato de despertarlo

_Booth…._-no respondió- _Booth despierta_- seguía sacudiendo su hombro- _vamos Booth no puedo hacerlo yo_- Booth llego a la conciencia y abrió lentamente los ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

_Hola bonita_- dijo un somnoliento Booth

_Vamos Booth te ayudare_ – con movimientos torpes Booth logro sentarse en el sofá y ponerse de pie, apoyado en Brennan logro llegar hasta su cama y en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada cayó en un profundo sueño, Brennan lo arropo y deposito un beso en su mejilla antes de salir de la habitacion.

Cuando Brennan volvió a la sala de estar encontró a Parker acurrucado en el sofá viendo dibujos animados se sentó junto a él y Parker se acomodó en su regazo, desde ese fin de semana con el pequeño era lo más natural que pudieran hacer.

_Mati, es hora de que vayas a la cama_ – decía acariciándole el cabello

_¿Dónde dormirás tú?_- pregunto un somnoliento Parker

_Tu dormirás con tu padre y yo en tu recamara_ – sintió el movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza y lo sintió levantarse

_Estoy listo, ¿te quedaras conmigo hasta que me duerma?_- pregunto tímidamente

_Claro cariño, vamos_- Brennan se levantó y se llevó de la mano al pequeño hasta la habitación de su padre, lo ayudo a acomodarse y se sentó junto a él, que acomodo su cabeza sobre su estómago e instintivamente acaricio sus risos, del otro lado de la cama la respiración de Booth era tan tranquila junto con la de Parker que está cerca de un sueño profundo la llevaron a un estado tan pacifico que sus parpados comenzaron a pesar tanto que no se percató cuando el sueño la venció.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Oh! por Dios esto es lo más largo que he escrito, así hola a todos, he vuelto, gracias por su paciencia fueron más de dos meses lo sé pero no abandone ya regrese, y quiero agradecer por todo sus maravillosos comentarios deseándome suerte y queda la pregunta ¿ya se arregló lo de mi titulación?, la verdad no del todo pero ahora tengo más tiempo para escribir :D así que no prometo un nuevo cap. por semana pero tal vez si cada 2 semanas. A todos lo que estuvieron pendientes del fic todo este tiempo de ausencia gracias por leer, pero dejen un review por favor. Su opinión es importante en verdad después de tanto tiempo lejos mmm estoy dudando otra vez alguien me lee aun?… review please. Amor y Paz. Saludos desde el norte muy en el norte de México.

.

.

Hoy es 3 de julio yeiiii! Eso quiere decir Feliz cumpleaños a mí! su mejor regalo es un review de que les pareció este cap. Please es todo lo que pido para que se el mejor en mucho tiempo. Los quiero gracias por leerme. Más información sobre mí en mi perfil XD (odio repetir palabras )


	15. Trabajo de Oficina

**A/N**: dije 2 semanas pero bueno esto quedo listo para hoy espero lo disfruten

**Solo la imaginación es mía, los personajes y el resto de FOX y HH**

_/Sábado 1:00pm/ _

Hacia 30 minutos que la concentración del agente especial Seeley Booth había dejado de estar en los documentos frente a él, estaba inmerso en la fotografía de su teléfono donde aparecían sus personas favoritas, una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro con el recuerdo de ese increíble fin de semana y el mejor despertar en mucho tiempo...

_._

_._

_._

_/Lunes 4:30 am/_

Seeley Booth se removía incomodo en su cama, estar dormido en una sola posición tanto tiempo le había dejado un brazo adolorido, intento moverse en su amplia cama pero un pequeño cuerpo de presionaba junto a él, volteo lentamente para no despertarlo pero podía imaginar a su pequeño con frio buscando un poco de calor en su espalda, cuando logro despejar su vista cargada por el sueño encontró a su hijo de espaldas a él acostado en el vientre de Brennan, mientras ella lo aferraba a su cuerpo, la luz de la lámpara detrás de Brennan dejaba ver a Booth la paz y tranquilidad de los sueños de esa personitas junto a él, no pudo resistir a la escena frente a él y con el mayor silencio posible para no perturbar sus sueños tomo su teléfono y capturo este tierno momento que atesoraría por siempre, se acercó a su pequeño y beso su frente, contemplo un momento más el relajado y feliz rostro de la antropóloga mientras dormía y para sentirse cerca de ambos entrelazo su mano con la de Brennan que descansaba en la espalda de Parker.

_/8:30am/_

Un estruendoso ruido empezó a sonar en su habitación el televisor de la sala, el estéreo y la alarma estaban dispuestas a no dejarlo dormir más, consiente del ruido y esperando los lamentos de las personas a su lado se levantó apresuradamente a silenciar todo, se percató que estaba solo, y el reloj junto a su cama marcaba 8:40, junto a su almohada encontró una nota…

_Lo siento por todo el ruido, lleve a Parker al colegio,_

_ el café está listo, estaré en el laboratorio, nos vemos en el almuerzo._

_Bones_

_._

_._

_._

Y así empezó su semana que aún en sábado no podía terminar, Hacker se había empeñado en mantenerlo ocupado en su oficina con papeleo, interrogatorios, consultas, en fin atrapado ahí, solo un par de veces pudo escaparse para almorzar con Brennan o rescatarla del limbo a altas horas de la noche, pero sin duda había sido una muy interesante semana.

_/Sábado 1:30 pm/_

Después de una improductiva hora laboral y el peso de una larga semana de ausencia de Bones su necesidad de verla era enorme, en 30 minutos más seria un agente libre, recogerla para el almuerzo era una opción pero algo más interesante pasaba por su mente…

_/Instituto Jeffersonia 2:00pm/_

Temperance Brennan estaba concentrada en la pantalla frente a ella, escribiendo un capitulo crucial de su pareja ficticia Andy y Katy en una cita romántica, después de 3 libros y un montón de situaciones su relación empezaba a avanzar….

_Dra. Brennan, disculpe_- se anunciaba el guardia en turno por la puerta

_Dime, Tomas_ –respondió aun con la vista en la pantalla- _¿qué sucede?_- fijo su vista en él

El guardia se apartó un poco de la puerta dejando ver a un joven detrás de él que sostenía un par de bolsas.

_Este joven la busca_- volteo a ver al chico- _dijo que viene de parte del agente Booth_

_Gracias Tomas, déjalo pasar_ – dijo Brennan dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice al singular chico.

El guardia un poco dudoso se retiró dejando el espacio libre para que el joven pasara.

_Luis pasa por favor _- decía Brennan guardando lo último que había escrito y recogiendo algunas carpetas del escritorio-_que te trae hoy por aquí_

_Gracias doctora_- le sonrió Luis acercándose a su escritorio para apoyar las bolsas en el espacio libre – _una entrega especial._

_Ok sorpréndeme_- contesto Brennan recargándose en su silla y esperando al joven repartidor del Dinner hacer su entrega.

_Su almuerzo_ – dijo señalando la bolsa más grande- _y esto tengo que dejarla verlo sola- _señalo la pequeña bolsa café.

_Entonces gracias por la comida y toma esto…-_ decía mientras sacaba de su bolsa una generosa propina- _por lo de esta semana_

_Oh! Doctora no puedo aceptarlo, el agente Booth tiene todo cubierto_ –decía mirando hacia la puerta preparando su escape rápido, Brennan pudo notar su incomodidad.

Brennan se puso de pie y coloco los billetes en la mano de Luis- _tómalos anda, vete_ – Luis le dedico una sonrisa agradecida y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Tomo las bolsas de su escritorio y las llevo a la mesa de café del otro lado de su oficina, saco los paquetes de comida y sonrió al abrirlos justo lo que necesitaba papas fritas, tomo una papa del plato y con cuidado se dispuso a averiguar lo que guardaba la otra bolsa, era una caja de cristal que dejaba ver una margarita en el centro, con una tarjeta…

_Atrapado en la oficina,_

_te recojo a las 6_

_salida fuera_

_t.e B_

Un par de veces más leyó aquella nota, ahora estaba nerviosa, ¿por qué no le había hablado?, o ¿simplemente llegado a interrumpir sus actividades y arrastrarla con el? Algo se empezaba a acumular en la boca del estómago y de pronto cayo en cuenta, Una cita iba a tener su primera cita oficial con Booth, en unas pocas horas y no sabía qué hacer, esta no era cualquier otro de sus pretendientes, este era Booth su mejor amigo, su compañero, la persona en quien más confianza tenia, aparte de Ángela claro; quiso llamarla necesitaba un consejo de chicas, pero aún no estaba segura de nada y no quería que nadie lo supiera menos sin saber ahora que eran.

Sumida en sus pensamientos Temperance Brennan termino su comida y recogió sus cosas sería imposible concentrarse en estos momentos en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Booth y sus pequeños detalles de esta semana.

_/Edificio del FBI 2:30pm/_

Después de un par de llamadas y terminar su comida Booth tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de la oficina, tenía poco tiempo para preparar todo, quería que su primera salida junto fuera realmente especial.

_/5:00pm/ _

Nunca pensó estar en esta situación parada frente a su cama con un par de cosas frente a ella, sin saber que ponerse, frunció el ceño de frustración, tal vez podría averiguar un poco de a donde irían, tomo su teléfono y le mando un mensaje…..

*Hola, podría tener información de a dónde estamos saliendo?*

*Hola Bones, no tendrás que esperar*

*Vamos Booth por lo menos dime que debo usar*

*Dra. Temperance Brennan preocupándose por qué usar?*

*Enserio?, no es gracioso*

*Vamos nena no te enojes, mm… tal vez caminemos un poco*

*No me digas nena y bueno al menos no me pondré tacones*

*Ok si, entonces en una hora paso por ti?*

*Claro aquí estaré*

*Te veré pronto, B*

/5:50pm/

Brennan se encontraba inexplicablemente nerviosa sentada en el borde de su sofá, con la mirada perdida en el televisor apagado frente a ella, pensando en cómo en una semana habían llegado hasta este punto se habían separado por mucho tiempo, incluso no verse por semanas pero ahora todo había cambiado, tenía unas enormes ganas de un abrazo de "chicos" y perderse en su mirada.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Huy! su primera cita, ahora contestando una pregunta en sus review que por cierto gracias a tod s por sus felicitaciones, fue un día muy especial ;) bueno ahora si…

LadyBns y Lurbones: sobre su pregunta su nombre completo es Parker Matthew Booth – Mati para Brennan, es más tierno llamarlo así y es algo solo de Brennan y Parker después de su fin de semana juntos.(ese podría ser un buen one-shot, si alguien le interesaría leerlo háganmelo saber).

Duda aclarada, espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura y si así fue por favor dejen un review hacen que la inspiración llegue más rápido y tal vez allá un nuevo cap. para el viernes, solo tal vez *bueno eso depende de su respuesta*

Tomatazos y opiniones en el recuadro de abajo please. Paz y Bien. Saludos desde el norte muy en el norte de México.


	16. Trabajo es trabajo

**Bueno nada es mío solo la imaginación bueno Luis y Carlos también.**

_Bren, cariño ¿estás bien?_- pregunto Ángela subiendo a la plataforma y parándose frente a Brennan que tenía la vista perdida en el hueso frente a ella

_Oh! hola Angie, ¿decías algo?_- paso su vista del rostro de la artista a el fémur en sus manos

_Bren, ¿has dormido algo?_ – Brennan puso cuidadosamente el fémur sobre la mesa y se preparó para una de esas pláticas de "hay una vida fuera del laboratorio"

_No, pero estoy bien Ángela_ - afirmo Brennan, Ángela la observo con un deje de duda que Brennan conocía bien- _no, no estaba en el limbo cuando llego el caso, si es lo que estás pensando_- contesto la antropóloga a una pregunta no formulada de la artista.

_Bien, bien lo siento cariño pero te ves un poco cansada y estabas distraída cuando subí_- un poco de culpa ataco a la artista.

Brennan le dedico una sonrisa de comprensión y el teléfono en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo la respuesta de Brennan, retiro uno de sus guantes para revisarlo…

*No quería que esto terminara así, hay alguna novedad xx B. *

*Ninguna novedad, bueno esto es lo que hacemos no?*

*Si lo se, trabajo es trabajo, voy para allá xx B.*

*Ok, cuidado*

_Estabas en una cita verdad_ – afirmo Ángela con una sonrisa pícara, después de observar el par de sonrisas que compartió con el teléfono mientras leía y respondía los textos.

_¿Qué?_- Brennan se sorprendió por la afirmación de Ángela a algo que no había verbalizado.

_Sí que estabas en una cita antes de que esto_- señalo el cadáver en la mesa- _apareciera hoy, cariño tienes que contarme todo_- Brennan agito la cabeza en negativa e hizo una mueca - _¿quién es? ¿Esta guapo? Vamos Bren no puedes dejarme así_- Ángela puso puchero ante la negativa de Brennan.

_¿Para qué Angie? no es relevante, tenemos un caso hay que concentrarnos en esto_- dijo pasando su atención al cadáver frente a ella- _¿tienes la identificación?_- trato de desviar el tema

_Claro querida_- Ángela agito la carpeta de sus manos- _pero eso no va a funcionar, en algún momento lo harás, pero por lo pronto_- abrió su carpeta y desplego unos archivo en la pantalla frente a ellas- _este es Fernando Cases, 25, soltero, un reporte por desaparición puesto por su jefe y algunos cargos por delitos menores._

_Valla toda una fichita el hombre esto será fácil_- dijo Booth como entraba a la plataforma con su vista fija en ella, dedicándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas- ¿_pasa algo Ángela?_ – le pregunto intrigado por su insistente observación a cada movimiento desde que llego.

_¿Qué?-_ se sintió descubierta – _nada Booth, que no puede una solo observar un poco el_ _menú_ – contesto coqueta

Levanto las manos en señal de rendición -_Woow tranquila Angie yo… ya estoy fuera del menú_- declaro

_¿Qué?_- grito Ángela- _p…pero… cuando… quien… Bren!_

_Ángela! Basta_ – le regaño Brennan, sintiéndose incomoda con la situación- _podrías hacer la reconstrucción de la bala y la simulación con los datos que tiene el señor Bray. _

_Ok si ya me voy_ – dijo poniendo mala cara a Brennan y se dirigió a Wendell en la mesa de junto que miraba con fascinación la conversación de esos 3.

Poco después de que Ángela y Wendell bajaron de la plataforma, un guardia anunciaba la llegada de Luis con el café, Booth se apresuró al encuentro del joven y lo llevo a la oficina de Brennan, pero antes de salir de su campo de visión Booth encontró los ojos de ella y haciéndole saber que no tardara tanto.

Brennan se quedó un momento con la vista por donde Booth había desaparecido, no llevaba ni 2 minutos que la había dejado sola en medio de la plataforma y ya le hacía falta su calor no se había percatado que cuando llego se había parado muy cerca, casi recargado sobre ella, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, observo salir a Luis de su oficina y como si esa fuera su señal bajo para dirigirse a su oficina.

.

.

Hacia 5 minutos la había dejado en la plataforma para ayudar a Luis con su encargo, esta vez le tocaría a él ver la reacción de ella a su detalle, los días anteriores había querido estar ahí.

Entro en su oficina y todo estaba dispuesto en la mesita de café, Booth estaba de espaldas a ella contemplando a la iguana a través del cristal.

Hola- dijo Brennan tímida desde el centro de su oficina

Booth se giró lentamente – _hola_ – se acercó a ella con una sincera sonrisa- _esto es para ti_- de la chaqueta del traje saco un pequeño ramos de narcisos y se lo entrego.

La sorpresa de Brennan al ver ese pequeño detalle de su parte le recordó que todo en ellos era diferente y no pudo resistir al impulso de saltar a sus brazos, solo le tomo un momento para recobrar la compostura y se separó de el con una sonrisa en sus labios, tomando las flores para contemplarlas.

Cuando escucho su voz tras de él su corazón se aceleró, estaba tan hermosa como la última vez que la vio hacia 5 minutos y cuando le entrego su pequeño regalo esa sonrisa que pudo ver, no la reconoció y era la más linda que le había dedicado y cuando por un breve tiempo la sostuvo entre sus brazos fue lo más maravilloso.

.

.

_Dr. B_- dijo Hodgins parado frente a la antropóloga que se encontraba en medio de la plataforma, espero a tener su atención para continuar- _la bala encontrada en la victima es de un arma de caza que se encuentra controlada y tiene un número de serie que dio nos dio un nombre que coincide con la misma persona de la saliva y el cabello sobre él, Julio Perales…. su jefe._

_Gracias, Hodgins, le diré a Booth_ – se retiró de la plataforma para hablarle a Booth.

Domingo 3:00pm

Temperance se encontraba sentada en su sofá con la cabeza reclinada había sido un intenso fin de semana en todos los sentidos, 10 minutos de silencio y su cuerpo estaba entrando en una agradable relajación cuando una voz chillona irrumpio en su oficina….

_Cariño… traje_- Ángela se interrumpió a l ver a Brennan con los ojos cerrados en el sofá- _oww lo siento…_

_Tranquila Angie no estaba dormida_- se incorporó Brennan para poder ver mejor a su amiga.

_Bueno traje algo de comida_- decía mientras se acomodaba en el sillón frente a Brennan sacando lo que traía en la bolsa y entregándoselo- _hamburguesa vegetariana para ti y una normal para mí. _

Gracias Angie- acepto Brennan su comida.

El silencio duro poco, aun no lograba leer muy bien a las personas pero a Ángela, la conocía ya muy bien, algo rondaba por su mente que quería preguntar.

_Bren_- tentó Ángela a su suerte- _el caso ya termino_- afirmo cautelosa

_Lo se Angie_- no quería ir a donde esa platica la llevaba

_Ahora si puedes decirme quien es el que te trae tan distraída_- pregunto con una sonrisa cómplice.

_Enserio Angie? Es necesario que te cuente?_- le respondió entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, era lo mismo con cada novio, pretendiente, cita o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su relaciones amorosas.

_Claro cariño, somos amigas y bueno tu sabes estoy en eso que dijo Sweets, un poco para la imaginación no es malo_- hizo su mejor intento para convencerla- _pero tampoco te estoy obligando _

_No suena como, que no lo haces- _lanzo Brennan

_Oh Bren!... Vamos cuéntame a donde te llevo_- pregunto Ángela esperanzada

Contarle a Ángela no sería tan malo pensó Brennan, aun no quería que supiera que era Booth pero sería capaz de contarle lo maravillosa que fue su tarde del sábado y tal vez no le preguntara con quien salio.

_Ok, Bien_ – se rindió Brennan le contaría solo lo necesario-_ayer por la tarde me recogió en mi departamento puntualmente a la 6 y bueno, Angie estaba un poco nerviosa pero cuando llego…. _

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Hola a todas, espero esto les allá gustado, quiero agradecer a las chicas que toman un poquito de su tiempo para leer, porque sé que si me leen, pero quiero agradecer más a las que dejan un review en verdad muchas gracias ese es el mejor pago por hacer lo que tanto me gusta, gracias a: Anto Bones 16, Guest, ChrisBooth26637, .12, Neri Dark, Lurbones.

Lo sé, esperaban leer la cita pero bueno así es más interesante jeje.

El one-shot espérenlo pronto.

Otra cosa más ¿algún chico lee? O esto es solo cosa de chicas? (siempre he tenido esa duda)

Hey! tu, si tú que ya leíste esto, si te gusto(y si no te gusto pues también) deja un review en el recuadro de abajo. Bye, Paz y Bien. Saludos desde el norte muy en el norte de México.


	17. ¿Primera Cita?

**Nada es mio, bla bla bla... ya lo saben. **

**A/N:** continuación del cap.15, aqui va la primera parte

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una cálida tarde en DC , una camioneta se detenía en su lugar del elegante edificio de apartamentos, el hombre dentro lucia casual pero espectacular, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro y el bouquet de flores junto a él, hacían todo diferente.

_/Sábado 5:50pm/_

Llevaba 10 minutos pensando ¿qué hacer? debería llamarla y que bajara como siempre lo hacían o tenía que ser diferente, se sentía diferente, pensaba Booth. Nunca había estado nervioso por cómo actuar con Bones, ¿por qué ahora sí?, tomando en cuenta el motivo de su salida y sin contar que habían salido juntos los últimos años, esto era diferente, ahora tenía permiso de coquetear sin recibir un golpe por el atrevimiento, además se había preocupado por cada insignificante detalle de como lucia y de lo que harían esta tarde y le había comprado flores, definitivamente era diferente, una mirada decidida cruzo su rostro, esto lo haría bien desde el principio, acomodo su ropa, se dio un último vistazo y tomo las flores, observo el reloj en su muñeca, 5:55 tenia buen tiempo para llegar a su apartamento y estar puntual.

5 minutos faltaban para que fuera la hora, Brennan estaba muy ansiosa por que llegara, no sabía si estar ya en la puerta cuando llamara o hacerlo pasar estaba en una gran lucha de pensamientos en su cabeza que el golpe en la puerta la sobresalto, su corazón se aceleró de la emoción de saber que detrás de la puerta se encontraba Booth, soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y respiro profundamente antes de llegar a la puerta.

El elevador iba demasiado lento para su gusto y detenerse cada piso hasta llegar al tercero no le agradaba, ahora llegaba a recordar porque siempre usaba las escaleras, pero cuando por fin se detuvo en su piso, los nervios le atacaron, moría de ganas de verla, toco a su puerta y esperar a que abriera fueron los 30 segundos más largos de su vida, cuando abrió la puerta no pudo decir nada, lucia tan hermosa y natural con el pelo en risos sueltos que adornaban su rostro y resaltaba sus ojos con ese ligero maquillaje y esa blusa de fina tela de cuello en V color azul que marcaba sus finas curvas y ese par de jeans oscuros con un par de botas largas que la hacían lucir espectacular, Dios es tan hermosa pensó, pero una dulce voz lo saco de su aturdimiento inicial.

_Hola_- dijo Brennan ruborizada por su intensa mirada sobre ella, al ver que no respondía lo intento una vez más- _tan mal me veo, Booth?_

_¿Qué?-_ grito de la sorpresa- _estas hermosa_- afirmo, busco su mirada y le regalo una sonrisa esa que estaba lista siempre para ella- _esto es para ti_- saco las flores detrás de él y se las entrego pero ella en vez de tomarlas se lanzó a sus brazos.

Después de observar por la mirilla y comprobar que en realidad era Booth, las mariposas en su estómago se hicieron presentes, cuando por fin lo tuvo de frente se veía encantador en su manera informal, le fascinaba lo bien que esa playera se ajustaba a su cuerpo y la chaqueta de cuero era lo que le daba el toque espectacular. Cuando salió de su observación se dio cuenta que ninguno había dicho una palabra, pero pudo captar su intensa mirada sobre ella, hablo primero y trato de aligerar el ambiente trayendo a Booth a la realidad, de ahí todo paso como si fuera un sueño sabía que era hermosa, pero escucharlo de la boca de Booth era diferente, no se acostumbraba a eso, le dio unas hermosas flores, narcisos y margaritas juntas sus favoritas, estaba encantada y ella lo mejor que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a sus brazos buscando el abrazo que quería, nunca ninguna cita le había traído flores, todos la veían como fría y sin sentimientos, que se olvidaban de esos pequeños detalles que a todas las mujeres les encantan y claro, era diferente a la mayoría de ellas, pero al fin mujer.

Brennan se separó lo suficiente para poder verlo a la cara pero su vista se enfocó en sus labios y dudando si está bien o no hacer el siguiente movimiento volteo su mirada a Booth, que entendió su duda acortando el espacio entre ellos, con un corto pero dulce beso.

_Hola_- dijo Booth sobre sus labios-¿_nos vamos?_- pregunto separándose un poco, esto apenas estaba empezando.

_Claro_ – dijo Brennan con una sonrisa tonta en los labios- _so... solo... pasa, pondré esto en agua_ – le dijo tomando las flores de sus manos y con paso apresurado llego a la cocina, de pronto no sabía cómo comportarse con Booth.

Booth cerró la puerta pero no entro más allá del vestíbulo de la casa, no confiaba en sus acciones después de ese beso.

Brennan se apoyó en la encimera un momento recuperándose de las sensaciones que la atacaban después de ese dulce beso con Booth.

**_._**

_Solo así cariño_ - Ángela gimió- _no hubo nada más intenso- _hizo algunas señas con sus manos.

_No Angie, fue nuestra primera cita,_ - aclaro Brennan, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa soñadora agrego_- fue el más dulce beso sin pretensiones que me han dado, sentí que el piso se movía y solo existíamos él y yo cuando toque sus labios_- término con un suspiro.

_Aww, Bren_- suspiro Angie anhelando un beso así.

**.**

Brennan salió de la cocina con la vista en su sala de estar esperando ver a Booth sentado en el sofá pero para su sorpresa estaba recargado en la pared junto a la puerta con su vista fija en ella, le dedico una coqueta sonrisa y se dispuso a tomar su bolso para salir, tomando la mano que Booth le ofrecía.

Llegaron a la camioneta tomados de la mano, Booth le abrió la puerta y lo ayudo a subir, una vez que ella estaba sentada, rodeo la camioneta y se sentó junto a ella, compartiendo sonrisas y miradas traviesas.

Después de dejar el departamento no habían dicho una sola palabra, ahora sentados a una corta distancia y 15 minutos de viaje el silencio comenzaba a ser incomodo, ninguno sabia como empezar o más bien continuar lo que ya habían empezado, hasta que Brennan hablo.

_Esto no me gusta_- dijo frustrada

_¿Qué cosa Bones?_- pregunto dándole una mirada rápida desde el asiento del conductor.

_Esto_- dijo frustrada señalando entre ella y Booth entendiendo por que no podía comprenderla- _este... silencio incomodo, el... el no saber cómo comportarme... el no saber que decir... es... es antinatural_- suspiro de frustración, se cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el asiento después de su alterada reacción, poco común en ella.

Booth al ver su molestia detuvo la camioneta aun lado de la carretera y se acomodó para poder verla a los ojos.

Brennan sintió el cambio de dirección y la camioneta detenerse a los pocos segundos de haber terminado de hablar, la intensa mirada de Booth sobre ella le hizo abrir los ojos y centrarse en esos ojos color chocolate que por el tiempo que lo conocía podía saber que estaban preocupados con un deje de confusión.

_Bones..._- comenzó Booth con un tono suave, pero fue interrumpido repentinamente por una alterada Brennan.

_No Booth_ – casi grito- _eso precisamente, no soy Parker, no me hables de esa manera no soy una niña_- recalco Brennan alterada- _¿sabes qué?_ – Dijo volteando hacia el frente- _esto no está funcionando_- termino diciendo.

El miedo invadió a Brennan y en cuestión de segundos desabrocho el cinto de seguridad, tomo su bolso y salió de la camioneta hacia el local a pocos metros de distancia.

**_._**

_Pero Bren, te bajaste así en medio de la nada_ – un poco sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga a lo antinatural como ella lo llamo de comportarse con ese hombre- _con un desconocido_

_No exageres Angie, no estábamos en medio de la nada era justo llegando a Bethesda, no es un desconocido y además eso no fue todo..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** soy una mala persona esto debería ser la primera cita perfecta, pero quien dijo que todo entre ellos podría ser normal, ha! por eso me gusta esta pareja, ooo pero esperen ya vieron alla arriba casi son 100 reviews, estoy tan emocionada que no me la creo, chicas ustedes son geniales, debería haberles subido esto hace mucho, pero podemos culpar a mi trabajo y un poco de falta de inspiración por no tener esto pronto. Espero hayan disfrutado su lectura y no me maten por dejar esto a la mitad prometo que la segunda parte será… ok no lo sé aun pero será muy buena, cuando estará publicada? Aun no lo sé tampoco hare lo mejor que pueda, aparte que ya tengo un teclado en casa ( esto se atribuye a mis teclas perdidas en los comentarios de los primeros caps) así que bueno ustedes saben la inspiración llega mejor con reviews y llegar a los 100 seria grandioso solo 11 más.

Gracias por llegar al final y leer mis delirios, si te gusto deja un review en el recuadro de abajo. Bye, Paz y Bien. ¿Uno es capaz de derretirse con tanto calor? Empiezo a pensar que si. Saludos desde el norte muy en el norte de México.


	18. ¿Primera Cita? Prt 2

**A/N:** aquí la segunda parte, disfruten. Aproposito Bones ni sus perosonajes son mio, tristemente.

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

_Bones_- grito Booth corriendo tras de ella, su serie de reacciones inmediatas lo dejaron aturdido por un momento y haciendo gala de todo su entrenamiento en el instante estaba a pasos de ella – _espera_ – dijo calmando su respiración.

Brennan seguía pensando en lo estúpida que fue en creer que esto iba a funcionar eran incompatibles definitivamente, solo esperaba que no afectara en su relación laboral, de lo contrario rompería toda sociedad con el FBI no quería trabajar con nadie más, tal vez ese próximo proyecto por aprobar en Indonesia no sería mala idea para ocupar su tiempo pensó.

Fueron cuestión de segundo en lo que Brennan tenía preparado un plan de escape cuando escucho su nombre tras de ella.

_Temperance_- dijo Booth justo detrás de ella.

Brennan se detuvo al escucharlo y volteo para enfrentarlo, estaba lista para todo, las murallas estaban arriba de nuevo.

_Ahora que Booth_ – contesto enojada

Booth clavo su vista en la de ella buscando una respuesta a su comportamiento y lo único que pudo ver fue miedo y esas famosas paredes que con el tiempo él había derribado, suspiro antes de tomar el valor para hablar y no empeorar la situación.

_Bueno en realidad quisiera que volvieras a la camioneta ya estamos cerca del lugar donde quería llevarte_-dijo Booth tranquilamente.

Brennan levanto una ceja en expectación de que el continuara, Booth suspiro y aparto su mirada de la de ella.

_Vamos Bones, no tiene por qué ser difícil solo somos Booth y Bones_ – señalo entre ellos -_Compañeros y amigos…._- se acercó un poco más hacia ella_- …. Tal vez algo más, pero no tienes que comportarte diferente sigo siendo yo_- dijo Booth alcanzando su mejilla y acariciando su rostro.

Brennan cerró los ojos y se relajó a su contacto no podía creer que un simple toque pudiera hacer tanto en ella, aun en medio de la carretera y con los ojos cerrados dejo escapar un suspiro y contesto…..

_Soy una tonta no es cierto_- afirmo

_Para nada, solo estabas asustada_- dijo Booth

Brennan abrió lentamente los ojos y se enfocó en los ojos marrones que la miraban con… no podría decir exactamente, pero le recordaba cómo veía Max a su madre, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro contagiando a Booth.

_Lista para continuar_ - dijo Booth dejando su rostro para tomar su mano

_Claro_- dijo Brennan feliz de que todo pudiera ser como siempre.

Caminaron tomados de la mano la corta distancia a la camioneta y Booth le ayudo a subirse no sin antes recibir el merecido "_soy capaz de abrir mi puerta_" de Brennan que sin duda aligero el ambiente entre ellos.

El poco tramo que les quedaba hacia el lugar secreto de Booth, fue más agradable iban tomados de la mano y Brennan esta insistente a saber a dónde estaban yendo.

Al poco tiempo Booth detuvo la camioneta frente a un peculiar edificio de aquella pequeña ciudad, Booth observo la cara de Brennan estaba sorprendida por aquello y la sonrisa en su cara era inigualable.

_Lo recordaste…_- dijo Brennan en un hilo de voz buscando su mirada.

_Siempre recuerdo…_ - respondió Booth sintiéndose abrumado por su mirada- _anda vamos que esto no es todo._

_¿No?_- dijo sorprendida- _¿acaso hay algo más?_

_Claro, la noches es joven nena_- dijo guiñándole un ojo y bajando de la camioneta hacia la parte trasera para sacar un par de bolsas.

Cuando Booth se bajó Brennan recostó la cabeza en el asiento, respiro profundamente poniendo en neutral el cerebro para dejar actuar al corazón y bajo de la camioneta para alcanzarlo en el frente.

_Estas lista_- pregunto Booth recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo como se aproximaba a el- _Ok entonces, toma_- dijo pasándole una bolsa que contenía su propio equipo- _esto es tuyo_.

_Booth no era necesario…_ – replico Brennan

_Si lo era_- dijo interrumpiéndola- _Vamos entremos._

**.**

_Eso es poco romántico, cariño_- dijo Ángela frunciendo el ceño- _un boliche Bren, esperaba una cena en un parque o algo más…. Tú sabes_

_Fue muy significativo para mí_ – declaro Brennan- _en especial por que recordó esa historia que alguna vez le conté y pensé que no me estaba prestando atención_- Brennan seguía sin comprender por qué a Ángela resultaba tan extraño ese hecho.

_Tienes razón Bren, aunque yo no recuerdo esa historia_- dijo Ángela.

_Claro que no, porque no te la he contado pero…, bueno en pocas palabras ese lugar era donde papa jugaba y pase muy buenos momentos en ese lugar…._- suspiro recordando - _Max era el mejor._

**.**

Entraron al _Bolwmor*_ y pidieron una mesa, Brennan era muy buena jugadora, sin duda lo había heredado de su padre, pero nadie le quitaba el mérito a Booth por enseñarle, Booth no se quedaba atrás era muy bueno y tenía algunos trofeos por ello, sin duda una dura competencia.

10 jugadas después y un rotundo empate, la pareja de enamorados tomados de la mano dejaron el edificio entre risas y reclamos, definitivamente una gran tarde de juego.

_¿Tienes hambre?_ -Pregunto Booth abriendo la cajuela guardando las bolsas.

_Si, esto estuvo muy movido_- dijo Brennan con una sonrisa parada junto a él.

_Opino lo mismo, así que vamos Bones chop-chop, sube a la camioneta la noche aún no termina_- dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras cerraba la puerta trasera.

Brennan soltó una risa divertida por el gesto de Booth y se subió a la camioneta.

_A donde vamos ahora Booth_ – pregunto Brennan cuando Booth se sentó junto a ella.

_Pequeña curiosa, te gusto esta sorpresa_- dijo Booth arrancando el motor.

_Por supuesto, estuvo muy divertida_- respondió Brennan sonriendo.

_Bueno entonces podrás esperar para la siguiente_- dijo Booth sacando la camioneta del estacionamiento

_Hum_- bufo Brennan mirándolo fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo la boca- _malo_- volteo hacia el frente cruzándose de Brazos como niña pequeña.

La había estado observando de reojo todo el tiempo que llevaba conduciendo y estaba muy divertido con su expresión de niña berrinchuda, sin duda esta era una faceta que no conocía de ella pero le parecía tan tierna, se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y decidió hablar con su "niña".

_Vamos nena, yo sé que puedes esperar unos minutos más_- dijo Booth viendo su rostro sin inmutarse, solo recibió una mirada asesina de ella y le mostro su lengua volviendo su vista de nuevo al frente, Booth soltó una risilla indignada y tomando su rostro e inclinándose hacia ella deposito un rápido beso en sus labios- _por eso me encantas._

Soltó su rostro cuando el claxon de los coches tras él, empezaron a sonar y condujo unos minutos más hasta llegar a su destino.

Brennan estaba en shock desde el momento que sintió sus labios contra su boca, aún seguía con su mirada al frente y los brazos cruzados pero la sonrisa en su rostro y ese ligero calor en sus mejillas la delataba, tan encimada estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la camioneta se había detenido y su caballero de armadura brillante le abría la puerta.

_La dama tendría el honor de acompañarme_- bromeo Booth y le ofreció su mano.

Brennan lo miro divertida y tomo su mano diciendo- _por supuesto caballero, gracias._

Una vez dicho esto los 2 soltaron una carcajada por la naturalidad de la situación, entre risas Brennan bajo y aun de la mano lo siguió dentro del pequeño restaurante de comida italiana en la orilla del rio Potomac.

_Hola Mark-_ saludo Booth al hombre de la entrada

_Que hay Joseph amigo, como te va_- dijo Mark acercándose a ellos y dándole un abrazo a Booth

_Excelente Mark_- dijo Booth tomando de la mano a Brennan que miraba la escena a una distancia prudente- _amigo te presento a Temperance_- dijo a Mark – _Bones, él es Mark un buen amigo de la infancia._

_Un gusto_ – dijo Brennan dedicándole una sonrisa

_El gusto es mío doctora he oído tanto de usted en los últimos años-_ dijo Mark tomando la mano que ella le ofrecía y como si le contara un secreto le dijo- _ya estaba empezando a pensar que lo que Jop decía era puro cuento._

_Tienes disponible la mesa de siempre amigo_ – interrumpió Booth incómodo y ruborizado con la situación

_El mismo Seeley de siempre_ – canturreo Mark mientras echaba un vistazo a las mesas – _claro amigo, adelante doctora_- dijo haciendo un ademan invitándolos a sentarse.

_Temperance por favor_- dijo Brennan divertida por el rubor de Booth- _gracias Mark_- dijo siguiendo a Booth dentro del pequeño y agradable lugar con un par de mesas y un piano con música en vivo.

Su mesa se encontraba junto a un gran ventanal con vista al rio Potomac y a unos metros de distancia una pequeña cascada.

En a su llegada empezaba a anochecer y los colores anaranjados del otoño empezaban a reflejarse en la aguas del rio dando un increíble espectáculo a la pareja.

Brennan veía atentamente a través de la ventana el juego de colores como entraba el anochecer, Booth solo la observaba, el reflejo de las luces en su rostro sereno y feliz lo llenaban de alegría ser el responsable de esto.

_Te gusta_- pregunto Booth como los colores empezaron a desaparecer.

Al escucharlo se volteo hacia el dedicándole una tímida sonrisa y susurrando le dijo:

_Sí, mucho_- y trato de transmitirle con la mirada todo lo que esto significaba para ella.

Mark observaba la escena desde la entrada él sabía que esta noche era especial para Booth y la chica debía ser muy importante como para que el la llevara a su restaurante, les dio el tiempo justo para acomodarse y disfrutar de la vista para enseguida mandar a alguien a tomar su orden.

Buenas noches, están listos para ordenar – pregunto el joven mesero rompiendo su burbuja.

_Bones, estas lista_- paso su mirada entre el joven chico y Brennan.

_Mmm…. No del todo_ – dijo Brennan dudosa- _que tal si tú pides por mí_ – reto a Booth con una sonrisa coqueta.

_Claro, Bones_- Booth le devolvió la sonrisa reconociendo sus intenciones y se dirijo al joven- _Bueno Tom quiero la lasaña vegetariana con una copa de vino y para mí lo habitual_- termino Booth con la vista aun fija en Brennan.

_Claro Jop, en un momento_ – dijo Tom retirándose.

_¿Eres muy popular aquí, no? Jop_- se burló Brennan

_Claro, nena cualquier persona aquí puede hablarte de mí- _respondió Booth y señalo a un par de personas- _Tom, el mesero es el pequeño hermano de Mark, cuando sus padres murieron él se hizo cargo de Tom y Clara que es la joven detrás de la Barra un poco más grande que Tom pero demasiado pequeña para perderlos, Katherine en la cocina es ahora la esposa de Mark y pronto tendrán a su primer pequeño y por supuesto yo seré el padrino_ – dijo Booth orgulloso- "Divina"_ es su restaurante poco conocido entre las ciudades pero con fieles clientes que disfrutan de los sabores de familia_.

Brennan estaba impresionada por el gran significado de este lugar para Booth se sentía especial por estar en ese lugar pero una duda rondaba por su cabeza ¿habría traído a todas sus citas a este lugar? no dudo en preguntar:

_Has traído a alguien más a este lugar_- dijo en la manera más delicada que pudo, bajo su mirada a sus manos que jugueteaban en su regazo.

_No_- contesto al instante ganándose una mirada rápida de Brennan para volver a su regazo, se inclinó hacia enfrente y levanto su barbilla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos- _solo a ti_- susurro – _ellos son importantes para mí_ – le dijo pero Brennan no pudo sostener más la mirada, continuo – _al igual que tu_ – Brennan volvió a fijar su vista en él y le dedico una tímida sonrisa que él correspondió - _ya te he dicho que te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas- _Booth puedo notar subir más el rubor en sus mejillas y se perdió en ese universo que eran sus ojos.

Tom rompió el momento cuando llego con las bebidas, Whisky para Booth y Vino para Brennan.

**.**

_Después del boliche que por cierto yo gane, aunque bueno él dijo que hice trampa pero en realidad viendo la probabilidad de tiro…_ - divago Brennan.

_Bren_- le reprendió Ángela

_Si ya después de esa pelea y al agradable juego todo fue como en los viejos tiempos_- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

_Viejos tiempos_- repitió curiosa- _lo conozco acaso_- pregunto Ángela entrecerrando los ojos.

_¿Que?_ – Se sorprendió – ¿_a quién Angie?_- pregunto distraída

A tu cita dices viejos tiempos de ¿dónde lo conoces?- Ángela estaba intrigada.

_Bueno…_- dudo en que contestarle no le gustaba mentirle a su amiga pero tampoco quería que lo supiera tomo su mejor opción- _en una conferencia_ – suspiro- _justo antes de empezar mi doctorado, no sabía que estaríamos tomando lo mismo y terminamos siendo buenos amigos solamente_- termino Brennan en parte la historia tenía algo de veracidad aunque hacia un par de años que no tenía noticias de Julio, que se hizo una nota mental para recuperar contacto.

_Oh_- dijo sorprendida esperaba que fuera Booth el nombre que dijera- _y a donde te llevo a cenar _– retomo el tema de la cita.

_Bueno fuimos a cenar a un acogedor restaurant italiano, muy buena comida por cierto_ -dijo sin querer entrar en detalles de aquel hermoso lugar y menos revelar sus conversaciones - _y después..._

**.**

La cena pasó entre roces intencionales y sonrisas traviesas, el tema de conversación era poco, disfrutaron de los deliciosos platos frente a ellos alagando el sabor distintivo de cada bocado.

_Esto… mmm… es lo mejor que he probado_- dijo terminando el ultimo bocado de su lasaña – _delicioso_

_Y todavía falta el postre el pastel de chocolate que prepara Kat es mmm… tienes que probarlo_- dijo saboreando con antelación el exquisito pastel.

_Podría darle una oportunidad_ - dijo coquetamente

Con una señal de Booth, Tom se acercó a recoger el servicio y encargo un postre para dos.

Cuando el pastel estuvo sobre la mesa Booth tomo con el tenedor un pequeño trozo y lo acerco a la boca de la antropóloga, que no dudo en tomarlo seductoramente, ella hizo lo mismo con él y el pastel lo terminaron con intensas mirada.

_Quiero mostrarte algo_ -dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándole a levantarse.

_Aún hay mas_ -dijo sorprendida de que tuviera preparadas más cosas.

_Claro, ven acompáñame_- la sostuvo un poco más cerca.

Salieron por una puerta lateral junto a su mesa, avanzando por un sendero de piedra que rodeaba el lugar, unos metros más adelante una escalera se dirigía al a sima de la colina que se veía frente a ellos.

Brennan observaba el hermoso lugar a su alrededor, las pequeñas luces en el borde del sendero hacían la vista del poco poblado bosque un aspecto mágico aunque no creyera en tales cosas, el sonido de la cascada se hacía cada vez más fuerte como subían la colina, deteniéndose en un claro, que tenía una par de bancas de piedra que daban una vista magnifica a una de las sobresalientes cascadas del rio Potomac que por estar dentro del parque nacional, era adornada con unos faros de colores desde la orilla que daban un increíble espectáculo sin contar con el despejado cielo sobre ello que mostraba todas las estrellas con claridad.

_Cuando necesito pensar o relajarme, vengo aquí_ – dijo con su mirada al frente – _lo construyeron para mí, al regresar de la guerra. _

_Es hermoso_ – dijo aferrándose más a su mano.

_Recuerdas la constelación delfín_- pregunto volteando hacia ella- _desde aquí se ve con claridad_- señalo un conjunto de estrellas a su derecha.

Brennan siguió a donde apuntaba su mano y la emoción que la embargó le impidió retener las lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Booth asustado por su reacción intento soltar su mano, al sentir su movimiento se aferró más a su mano y lo miro fijamente.

_Gracias_- susurro con una sonrisa.

_No llores Bones_- dijo limpiando sus mejillas.

_Estoy feliz Booth_- dijo con una sonrisa- _es lo más lindo que hayan hecho por mi… todo._

_Esto y más te mereces_ -dijo Booth acariciando su rostro.

_A las cuantas citas se da el siguiente paso_- pregunto curiosa

Pudo observar que el brillo en sus ojos había cambiado, y el tono azul que tomaron lo tenían hipnotizado.

_Para dos desconocidos Bones… a la tercera_- espero a que respondiera.

Y para nosotros- dijo expectante, él tenía más experiencia en relaciones.

Las que tú quieras – dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo pensó por un momento, se encogió de hombros y dijo - _Para mí con una es suficiente- _esbozo una sonrisa.

_Enserio-_ dijo sorprendido por la respuesta, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza de Brennan por lo que continuo, se aclaró la garganta- _Bones…. Temperance_ – se corrigió- _quieres ser mi novia_ – dijo Booth

Brennan le dio un poco de suspenso a la situación guardando silencio y analizando en su mirada si todo lo que le decía era verdad para contestar- _si, quiero Booth._

La sonrisa en ambos rostro era de un par de enamorados, era una hermosa escena de fotografía, poco a poco se iban acercado aun tomados de la mano disfrutando de su nuevo estatus, los separaba poca distancia, cuando un par de ruidos indeseados volvió a sonar por segunda vez rompiendo el romántico momento.

**.**

_No te beso_ – dijo incrédula - _Y que paso después cariño_- pregunto Ángela decepcionada.

_Pues tuve que contestar, era Cam para decirme que teníamos un caso y bueno el resto de la historia ya lo conoces_- dijo igual de decepcionada de que su noche terminara así.

Aww Bren, pero trabajo es trabajo- dijo su amiga relajándose en el sofá

Así es Angie – le acompaño acomodándose

Bren….. – Obtuvo como respuesta un leve gemido- y a todo esto como se llama tu nuevo novio.

El pulso de Brennan se aceleró como encontraba su mejor respuesta para no revelar nada a su amiga, cuando un nombre se le vino a la mente – _Joseph_ – respondió.

**A/N: **les gusto?,si es así espero su review, disfrute escribiendo esto hay el amor flota en el aire, odio los celulares interrumpe momentos, por el resto el berrinche de Brennan ChrisBooth26637 me dio la idea, algo poco común en el personaje pero refrescante.

Agradezco montones chicas que comenten cada uno de mis caps. son mi inspiración, nunca pensé tener tantos review o follows o favoritos, un montón de gracias.

*_Bolwmor, este lugar en realidad existe no es producto de mi imaginacion.  
_

Ya delire demasiado con ustedes, en el recuadro de abajo pueden dejar un review. Bye, Paz y Bien. Saludos desde el norte muy en el norte y mucho hacia el este de México.


End file.
